The Night The Doctor Came Back To McClarens
by deathraptor22
Summary: Sequal to "The Night The Doctor Came Back To McClarens." The Doctor comes back to McClarens With more stories for the gang. X-Over with other shows to be named as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last time so I'm telling you now I own none of those shows. Please nobody sue me, I don't have that much anyway. I do now own the shows in the first chapter either,**_** Doctor Who **_**and **_**How I Met Your Mother. **_**But you probably already figured that out. Sorry for the redunetcy. **

It all started when Marshall and Lilly decided to take Marvin down to McLaren's pub to show him off once again to the gang. They didn't notice the guys were staring at something as they walked over to them and Lilly said, "Hey, guys look who came to see you."

The whole group-which consisted of Ted, Robin, and Barney-shushed them.

"What's going on, guys?" Marshall asked in a whisper.

"Look-over-there." Robin whispered pointing to the right.

The new parents slowly turned around and saw what everyone was staring at. "I don't believe it," Lilly said, in a clear state of shock. "I never thought we'd see him again," Marshall added, his voice baring the same stocked tone as his wife, "I mean, I hopped he would, but I knew it was probably unlikely."

You see, what they were looking at was the man standing off in the corner. He had the same wild hairstyle, he was even wearing the same brown suit as the last time they saw him. His was called The Doctor and he was the last of a species of alien time travelers called Time Lords. After Barney had hit on a friend of his, the gang spent an unforgettable evening with the Doctor as he told them tells of his adventures.

Lilly turned back to the gang and whispered, "What is he doing here?"

"We don't know," Ted whispered back.

"I really hope the world's not being invaded, "Barney whispered, "That would really suck, especially after I just got engaged."

The moment after Barney said that, his fiancé, Quinn, walked in. "Quinn!" Barney cried out in a loud whisper, "Get over here. Hurry!"

Startled by both Barney crying out to her from a across the room and the urgency in voice, she ran over to the group. Both Barney's outburst and Quinn's flight caught the Doctor's attention and he turned to look at the group.

The Doctor was rather surprised to see the group of friends again, but then he remembered that this was the bar he had met them in the first time. _"They must hang out here a lot," _The Doctor thought to himself, _"Hey, Lilly had her baby. Why do they have the baby in a bar? And who's that new woman?" _ Then the Doctor remember why he was there and held up his figure in the intergalactic sign of 'one second', then went back to the task at hand.

"Okay, did he just give us the one second sign?" Ted asked, now in his normal tone.

"Yeah," Robin said, "I think he just did."

"Why did he-"Barney began. But then that question was answered when what looked to be some type of reptilian dog jumped out of the kitchen and tackled the Doctor to the grown. The Doctor quickly got a hold of the little creature by the scruff of its neck, got to his feet, and marched out of the bar, holding the creature out a few feet away from him. A minute later there sound of wheezing, tortured, ancient engines filled the air. Then the Doctor walked back into the bar.

"Barney, who is that guy?" Quinn asked, staring at the Doctor as he walked towards them.

"That's the Doctor." Barney answered, as if that explained everything.

And the Doctor is-?"

"An alien we met a couple of months ago after I hit on a friend of his and he threatened to throw me into a super nova. He was kinda having a rough day."

Quinn looked up at him to see if he was serious. "Oh, my ga, your serious."

"Yes, he is." Robin said, "I know, I didn't want to believe it either at first."

"Hey, guys, I'm back," The Doctor said, now that he was over at their both, "Oh, wait, do you guys know me yet?"

"Of course we do," Lilly said, holding up Marvin's baby sling, "See, I've had the baby."  
"I see that," The Doctor said, "And he's adorable, and he looks just like his mother. What's he called?"

"We named him after my father," Marshall said, "Marvin."

"He actually does look like a Marvin."The Doctor replied.

"Excuse me," Quinn said, "Hi; I'm Quinn, Barney's fiancé. What just happen over there with the reptile beagle?"

"Oh, that was just a –Plasurous. It's a rather common creature on a planet called Terra, some smugglers brought it to Earth, and it got lose, and I had to come get it before it hurt someone. Mission accomplished."

"Well, good thing it wasn't anything worse than that," Marshall said, than explain to Quinn, "Last time he came to town there were creatures that eat human flesh involved."

"Oh," Quinn said, not know what else to say.

"Well, what have you been up to these days, Doctor?" Robin asked.

"Oh, nothing much," The Doctor said, "Just the usually hectic life of a time traveler."

"Come on, you gotta give us some more details than that," Ted urged.

"Well," the Doctor began, "There was this one time last week…"

"Do you want to sit down, Doctor?" Lilly offered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," The Doctor said, sliding into the booth, "Thanks. So, like I was saying I was a couple millions years in Earth's future …."

And once again the stories began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who or Guardians Of Ga'Hoole. **_

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and almost fell into the sea. "What the-?" The Doctor said, startled, but then he looked around to see he was on a small island, with nothing on it but a large, oddly magnificent looking tree, bathed in the light of the sun set. He heard the conversations of a few creatures inside. The Doctor decided that, just this once, he should go back in the TARDIS to see where the old girl had taken him. He then proceeded to do so.  
He looked on one of the computers and found out that he was on Earth in around the 70th century after all the humans had left Earth and oddly enough, talking animals with human intelligence took their place. More specifically, he was on the Island or Hoole, and the tree outside was the Great Ga'Hoole tree, named for an owl term for great spirit, and the name of the tree's first king, who name was Hoole. Seeing no danger, the Doctor stepped outside. A second after he had shut the door he heard a little voice calling out, "Help, help!"

The Doctor took off in the direction the voice had came from but could find nothing only hearing the voice calling, "Help, help! Help me! Please!" But then he raised his foot to take another step and he heard and, "Ahhh!" right under his foot. He slowly pulled his foot back and sat it down and found a little two week old spotted owl chick, staring up him, her eyes wide and frightened. "Oh," The Doctor said, leaning down to pick the little chick up, "I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

But the poor little thing was so stunned and scared, she was speechless.

"It's alright," The Doctor said, stroking her gently with his index finger, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The little owl chick seemed to get her voice back, "Are you an Other?"

"Am I a what?" The Doctor replied.

"You know," The chick said, "Those creatures without feathers or fur who made all the castles and glass and things, that died out a long time ago."

"You mean humans?" The Doctor asked, but went on before the little chick could answer, "No. I'm not a human, humans, that's what they called themselves. I'm a Time Lord, but I look like a human, more actually humans look Time Lord, but I think you get the point. Now, what's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Struma," The little owl answered, "My name is Struma."

"Struma!" The Doctor beamed, "What lovely name. But what were you doing on the ground? You shouldn't be on the ground. The ground is no place for an owl."  
"I didn't mean to be on the ground," Struma retorted, "I heard this strange sound and I looked out of the hallow to see what it was and I fell out."

"Oh," The Doctor said, really hopping the strange sound wasn't what he was thinking it was," Struma, this sound you heard it wouldn't happened to have been a tortured wheezing, would it?"

"Yes," Struma replied, "How did you know?"

"Ah, this is awkward," The Doctor groaned, "I believe what you heard was my ship."

"Ship?" Struma said, confused, "What's a ship?"

"That's a tough question," The Doctor replied, "I think it's best if I show you."

And so the Doctor, with his new friend in hand, walked back to the TARDIS. "Is this a ship?" Struma said, awe-struck.

"Well, this is _my_ ship," The Doctor answered, "But it's disguised as a British Police Box." It then accrued to the Doctor that Struma might not know what that was. "That's something the British Police use to use to call for back up. Wait 'till you see what it looks like on the inside, thought." And with that the Doctor opened the door and walked in. Struma's beak fell open. She had never seen anything like it. "It's-so much bigger on the inside."

"I noticed." The Doctor said, "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing!" Struma exclaimed. Then her attention turned to the console. "What's that?"

"That," The Doctor said, walking over to the console, "Is the console I use to fly this ship. Well, more or less. I say more or less because the TARDIS has a mind of her own. The TARDIS, that's my ship's proper name, the TARDS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Why do you call it a she?" Struma asked.

"Because that's what you call ships." The Doctor explained, "Ships are referred to in female terms."

Struma looked up at the Doctor. "Can I get on it?"

"Sure," The Doctor answered letting Struma hop off his hand and onto the console, "I don't see what it could hurt."

Struma looked around in amazement at all the strange bobbles. "What are these?"

"Well," The Doctor began, "Some are buttons, some are levels, and them some are pulleys."

"These don't look like the buttons Trader Mags brings to the Great Tree sometimes." Struma observed.

"Well, these buttons are for a different use," The Doctor explained, "The buttons you're probably thinking of are used for clothing while these buttons you push and they make something happen."

Just then, Struma tripped over a lever and fell onto a button. The second after that happened the TARDIS started to rumble. "Doctor," Struma called out, "What's happening?"

"You started the TARDIS," The Doctor shouted over the roar of the machine, "I'm not sure where it's taking us!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who, Guardians Of Ga'Hoole, **_**or **_**Lie To Me. **_

"Okay," The Doctor said, still yelling to be heard above the noise of a moving TARDIS, "I'm going to try to land us! Just stay where you are, stay absolutely still!"

"Alright," Struma replied.

The Doctor reached across the console and pulled several levers and pulleys and pushed several buttons and then the wheezing of the TARDIS landing filled the air. "Where are we?" Struma asked looking up at the Doctor, "I mean, we're still not at the tree are we?"

"No," The Doctor said, "No, we're not. Other than that, I'm not sure where we are." He ran his hands through his hair. "Oh, I really should get you back home. Your parents are probably worried about you by now. Besides, since you're here without your parents this might be chick-napping."

"Can't we go see outside first?" Struma asked, wide-eyed with excitement.

Before the Doctor could answer there was a steady rapping on the door and irate English accented male voice shouting, "Oy! Is anyone in there?!"

The Doctor started to walk down the ramp, holding a finger up to his lip to indicate to Struma that she should be quiet, and opened the door to a rather angry man with short brown hair, wearing a black polo shirt and nice jeans, screaming his head off. When the man saw the door had open he stopped screaming. He and the Doctor just stared at each other for a minute. The Doctor was the first to speak. "Hello. I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

"Cal Lightman." The man answered, "Now what the bloody Hell are you doing in my office?"

"Do you have to use the kind of language?" The Doctor complained, "There's a child in the room." He then nodded towards Struma.

"Okay," Cal said, using all his powers of face and body language reading to try to make sense of the strange man in the strange box that had materialized in the middle of his office who on top of all that now seemed intent on preserving the innocent of an owl chick, "I'll watch myself from now on put my question still stands. What are you doing here, and while we're at it what is this thing ? And what does that mean, anyway? The Doctor?"

"That's just what I'm called," The Doctor answered, "As for what this is, this is the TARDIS, like I said to Struma earlier it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. That's Struma back there." He nodded again at the little owl chick, who hooted as if to say hello.

For some reason, Cal waved at the chick before turning back to the Doctor and asking, "And what are you and Struma doing here?"

"Well, I was in Struma's time, Struma's from around the 70th century you see, and the noise the TARDIS makes when it lands caused Struma to fall out of her hallow and I offered to show it to her and she wanted to see it, and I let her get on the console and she accidently pushed a button and now we're here."

"I don't believe it," Cal said in some disbelief, "You're actually telling the truth. Or at least you believe you are."

In that moment the Doctor realized something. "Oh, you're _that_ Cal Lightman. The one that founded the Lightman Group." He walked back over to the console, scooped up Struma and walked back down the ramp and extended the hand holding Struma to Cal. "Struma, let me introduce you to Cal Lightman, human lie detector."

"Hello," Struma said.

Cal jumped back. "She just spoke English!"

"No, she didn't," The Doctor responded, "She spoke the same language she's been speaking the whole time. Oh, the TARIS must be translating her into English. That's odd, it's never done that with animals before. Perhaps it's because she has human intelligence."

"Yeah, maybe," Lightman said, playing along, "Wait, a second where are her parents?"

"Back at the Great Ga'Hoole tree," The Doctor answered, " I haven't actually looked for them yet."

"And you took off with her without them knowing?!" Cal demanded, outraged, "That's kidnapping!"

"Technically it's chick-napping," The Doctor corrected, "And I'm going to take her back right now."

"And I'm coming with you," Cal said, stepping into the TARDIS, uninvited, "You show no signs of deception, but I still want to make sure you return her unharmed." A father himself, Cal felt very protective of the little, somewhat naïve chick.

"Alright," The Doctor replied, leading Cal up the ramp. He had heard the it was hard to argue with Cal Lightman.

Standing in front of the console, the Doctor extended the hand holding Struma to Cal and said, "Do you mind holding her for a minute?"

"Sure," Cal said, taking the chick.

"Cal?" Struma began, looking up at Cal.

"Yes, Struma?" Cal replied looking down at the chick.

"What's a lie detector?"

"A lie detector, is a machine that can tell if people are lying or night, except, it's not all that accurate. See, my methods of reading face and body language is much more accurate."

"What's your method?"

"Boy you're a very curious little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes she is," The Doctor chimed in.

"Anyway," Cal said, a bit annoyed at being interrupted, "You see, while people can lie, their bodies can't. There are little nuances, in their face, their body language, their voices even, that gives a hit at what they're really thinking, and feeling, you just have to know what you're looking for. Now, some people can do it naturally, I have a young woman who works for me who can do that, but those are extremely rare, most people have to learn this ability."

"Can you teach me?" Struma asked.

Cal thought for a moment. "I could teach you how to read humans, but I don't know anything about reading owls."

"You're not going to have time to do either," The Doctor interrupted, "We've landed."

The pair had been so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice the Doctor start, fly and land the TARDIS.

"Oh." Cal said, "We're here."

Yeah." The Doctor said. Then he walked down the ramp, and Cal with Struma in hand fallowed him.

They all stopped at the door. "Well," The Doctor said, turning to face the other two, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, Doctor," Struma said, sadly.

"Goodbye, Struma," The Doctor replied, stroking Struma's side with his index finger.

She turned around to face Cal. "Goodbye Call Lightman."

"Goodbye, little Struma," Cal replied.

And with that the Doctor opened the door and they all stepped out, and looked around in surprise.

The Doctor had gotten it wrong once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who, Guardians Of Ga'Hoole, Lie To Me, **_**or **_**Monk. **_**Basically I own nothing. **

They had walked out into a perfectly symmetrical living room, where a very surprised looking man with curly black hair stood up. "Natalie!" The man called out, "Natalie!"

At that point a lovely blonde woman in her early thirties walked in saying, "What is it, Mr.-"Her voice trailed off when she saw the blue box and the three characters in the living room. "Mr. Monk what is this?"

"I don't know," Mr. Monk said, clearly flustered, "They weren't there one minute, and now they're there! They're there; Natalie and I don't know what they are! Oh, and they got a bird. They have a bird, Natalie, they have a bird and it's probably covered with nature. There's a bird in my house and it's covered with nature."

"Is he alright?" The Doctor asked.

"There's a big blue box, two strange men and a baby owl standing in his house and we don't where they came from," Natalie balked, "What do you think? And where did you come from, anyway?"

"Well, this guy, the Doctor he said his name was, is some sort of time traveler or something," Cal began, pointing at the Doctor, "And he chick-napped this little one," he held out Struma, "From the 70th century where apparently, owls can talk, and then they accidently landed in my office, and I decided to come with them to make sure he returned the little mite like he said he was gonna."

"I'm not a mite, Cal Lightman," Struma said, hopping around on Cal's hand, "I'm an owl."

Natalie gawked in amazement and Mr. Monk said, "Natalie! The bird can talk! It's a talking bird. And it's probably still covered in nature."

"Okay," Natalie said, somewhat inclined to believe their story, as it made as much sense as anything else that was happening, "But why did you come here then? I mean, she didn't come from here. This is the 21th century, not the 70th."

"That's right!" Mr. Monk said, trying to assertive but failing, "This is not the 70th century! This is the 21th and it is no place for talking birds!"

"Yeah, we noticed," The Doctor said, "Well, we won't take up anymore of your time, sorry for the intrusion."

As the group turned to leave, Natalie grabbed a hold of the Doctor's sleeve, saying, "Hold up there, Mister. We're going with you."

"What?" The Doctor, Cal, Struma, and Mr. Monk said simultaneously.

"As a mother myself I cannot in good conscience let you two go off in a –time machine with this…child." Natalie said. Then taking Mr. Monk by the arm said, "Come on, let's go."

"Natalie, why do I have to come?" Mr. Monk complained.

Natalie turned around and said, "Mr. Monk you're a detective, it's your job to protect people."

"It's my job to solve crimes," Mr. Monk argued, "And there's no crime here!"

"Wait," The Doctor interrupted, "When you say Monk, do you mean, Adrian Monk?"

"Yes," Monk responded, "How did you know?"

"What do you know," The Doctor beamed, "Struma you've just met another genius."

"Can he tell when people are lying, too?" Struma asked.

"Well, maybe sometimes," The Doctor said, "But more specifically, he's a detective, a really, brilliant detective, genius, even. Even with his severe OCD. OCD, that's Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

"Nice to meet you." Struma said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Monk, said, then looked back to the Doctor and said, "Here's the thing, Doctor, I'm flattered that you think I'm a genius, and I'm apparently a famous detective, but I don't see why I have to go with you."

"You don't," The Doctor said.

"Oh, yes he does," Natalie, dragging Monk into the TARDIS by his arm.

The Doctor just turned around and stared for a moment. "Well, I see Natalie's Tegger's just as described." He remarked and then walked into the TARDIS fallowed by Cal and Struma.

"Okay," The Doctor said, stepping up to the console again, "Now, I have to get it right this time, because this place is getting crowded with concerned and very assertive citizens, so everyone please be quiet so I can focus."

The room grew still except for Monk's whimpering.

"Good," The Doctor said, then he set to work pressing buttons, and pulling levels and pulleys, and working himself into a proper frenzy, as the TARDIS started to move.

"It's moving," Monk said, "It's moving, Natalie, it's moving!"

"I know, Mr. Monk, I know," Natalie said, holding his hand and talking to him as if trying to clam a small child.

"Everybody hold on!" The Doctor called out, "This is gonna get bumpy!"

Everyone grabbed hold of something-Cal, the bars going down the ramp, Struma Cal's finger, Monk and Natalie the Captain's bench, and the Doctor the console itself-and the TARDIS started to violently shake and rumble. A about half a minute later the wheezing that signaled the TARDIS was landing had begun.

When all the nose and rumbling had stopped, Natalie was the first to speak. "Are we there?"

"I think so," The Doctor said, heading towards the door, "Better let me look out first just in case."

He poked his head out side to see the great tree, except now it was darkest night and the tree was a buzz of panicked activity. Owls were flying about, calling out Struma's name, though several of them were stopping as they noticed the funny little blue box that had mysteriously materialized, and the strange creature that has just stepped out of it.

The Doctor pulled back, looked at the group and said, "Yeah. We're there."

The group gathered and together they all walked down the ramp and out there door, where they had got all the owls attention. "Hello," The Doctor said somewhat awkwardly, "I came here a little while ago, and the noise the TARDIS makes caused this little one," He reached arm back to Cal, who put Struma in the Doctor's open hand, the Doctor extended the hand holding Struma to the owls, "To fall out of her hallow."

"Struma!" a female voice called out, and two Spotted Owls, one the male, the other a female with a red bandana covering her right eye flew to the front of the crowd. It Otulissa, the chief ryb-the owl word for teacher- of Ga'Hoolology and weather chaws, a type of class, and her mate, Cleve Of Firthmore a pacifist prince. These were Struma's parents.

"Mum! Da!" Struma cried out, and tried to fly over to them, but only succeeded in falling out of the Doctor's hand, but Natalie caught her. Otulissa and Cleve flew over to Natalie and Struma.

"Are you alright, love?" Otulissa asked.

"Yes," Struma said.

"We were so worried," Cleve said, "What happened?"

"I heard the Doctor's ship landing," Struma begin to explain, "And I fell out of the hallow and he saved me, and he showed me his ship, and I accidently pushed a button, not a button like Trader Mags sells but a different kind, and they took us to a place to called an office, where we met him," she nodded to Cal, "And then he wanted to make sure I got back safe, and then we accidently went to their house," she nodded to Monk and Natalie," and they came along to, and this time we got it right."

"That's wonderful, love," Cleve said, "We're just glad you're safe."

"Thank you for keeping or daughter safe," Otulissa said, looking out at the strange group.

"You're welcome," The group said almost simultaneously.

At that point, a male barn owl flew up to them. It was Soren, the King of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. "Yes, while it is good that you brought Struma back safely, " Soren said, "What we still need to know exactly what are you."

"Oh. Well," The Doctor begin, pointing back at Cal, Monk, and Natalie, "There's humans, or Others as you call him, and I'm a Time Lord, which is similar to a human, except we have two hearts, can regenerate and can travel through time, hence, how we all got here. Anyway, I think we've taken enough of your time, so, I'm just gonna drop these guys back off at their own time, so goodbye everybody."

"Goodbye, Doctor," Struma said, as Otulissa put her on her back and the family flew back to the great tree, "Goodbye Cal, goodbye Natalie, goodbye Mr. Monk!"

"Goodbye, Struma," Cal called out.

"Goodbye," Natalie said

"Goodbye," Monk said, "Can we go now?"

"Certainly," The Doctor said, and they all clamored back into the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who **_**or **_**How I Met Your Mother.**_

"So did you get them all back okay?" Lilly asked. She was sitting in-between the Doctor and Marshall in the booth.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "After that the TARDIS decided to get us where we wanted to go the _first time_ around."

"Owls," Quinn said, somewhat in a daze, "We're going to be replaced by intelligent owls."

"Is she alright?" The Doctor asked.

"I think so," Barney said, "This is just a lot to process. I mean, think about how we first reacted when we first met you. Am I right, honey?"

"Yeah, that's right," Quinn answered.

"Yeah, but you're all missing the wonderful news!" Marshall cut in, "The Spotted Owl doesn't go extinct! They live on!"

"Yeah," The Doctor said, although he was now distracted by playing with baby Marvin and his voice sounded like he was far away mentally, "Yeah, they do."

Are _you _alright, Doctor?" Quinn asked.

"Me?" The Doctor responded, snapping back to reality, "Yes, yes, I'm fine, I was just-thinking."

"About what?" Robin asked.

"Oh, about children," The Doctor said, "How precious they are, how fragile they can be, how quickly you can lose them."

"Lose them?" Lilly asked, alarmed, "What made you think of that?"

In truth, the Doctor had been thinking about his own children. About Jenny, and her half-siblings, about Susan. But he didn't want to tell them about all that. They didn't need to hear about all that, either. So he decided to cover with something else. "Just something that happened a while back," He said, "I was at a Sacramento crime scene and there was this little girl…."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who **_**or **_**The Mentalist.**_

The Doctor was walking in the countryside he had found himself in, when he came across a house. It was a rather pretty house white with a pale blue roof, and a front porch that went all the way around. But there was something very ugly on the perfectly manicured front law: the corpse of a man lying face up with a huge butcher knife sticking out of his chest, surrounded by yellow crime scene tape. Curious, the Doctor walked up, lifted the crime scene tape, and walked under it. A uniformed police man started to walk over to him, but then he held up the physic paper, and the officer stop and turned back to whatever he had been doing. The Doctor decided it would probably be a very good idea to look at the physic paper to see who he was sapost to be. For some reason, it was his UNIT credentials. "Hey," He heard a female voice called out.

He looked to see a lovely, if rather perturbed-looking woman with raven black hair, wearing black pants and a black, jacket, followed by a man with blonde hair, wearing a light blue shirt, with a gray vest, and a gray jacket, that he held over his back, and gray pants. The woman held up a set of credentials, except hers were real. "Agent Theresa Lisbon, C.B.I, who are you and what are you doing at our crime scene?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, holding up the physic paper.

"Of course," Lisbon said, taking the physic paper from him and looking it over.

"Why are you looking a blank piece of paper?" The blonde man behind her asked.

"It's not blank," Lisbon protested, holding it out to her college, "See, it says right here, he's a consultant with UNIT. Kind of like you are with us, except probably less annoying. Why would think it's blank?"

"Maybe he's a genius," The Doctor suggested.

"Lisbon, forget everything I just said," The blonde man said, "I like him." He then extended his hand for the Doctor to shake saying, "I'm Patrick Jane."

"Please to meet you," The Doctor replied, shaking Jane's hand, "As I already told you, I'm the Doctor."

"That's all you're called? The Doctor?" Jane inquired, "Just a title? What, did UNIT make your name classified information or something?"

"Well, someone did," The Doctor responded, "So, were you expecting someone from UNIT for some reason?"

Lisbon and Jane stared at the Doctor for a moment looking at if they were confused why they didn't know, which they were, then Lisbon turned back to the body, saying, "This was Dr. Maximilian Lewis, a scientist who specialized in mechanics as well as physics and genetics."

"That's a rather odd combination." The Doctor commented.

"That' what I said." Jane added.

"Anyway, " Lisbon said, taking back control of the conversation, "While Dr. Lewis was not British, or of anything other country in the U.K.-"

"His mother was British thought," Jane pointed out.

"Anyway," Lisbon said, starting to get annoyed, "While he himself, was American, he worked for the Unified Intelligence Task Force."

"Oh," The Doctor said, "I can see why you would be expecting me."

"Yes," Lisbon said, turning back to face the Doctor, "Now that we've got that settled, we can't get into the basement, there's some kind of weird lock on, do you think maybe you can get it open?"

"I don't know," The Doctor emitted, "Let's find out, shall we?" Then he walked up towards the house with his two new companions, Lisbon and Jane, fallowing behind him.

"Why is Dr. Lewis' house in such a remote location? " The Doctor asked, as the group walked through the kitchen, which was covered in green, from the pine green tile on the floor, to the olive green stove to the matching refrigerator, "There's nothing but countryside for miles."

"We don't have a clue either," Lisbon said, as they moved from the kitchen to the living room, which had white walls and sparsely furnished, with a dark green leather couch, and a junk TV propped up on two plastic milk crates, "Could it have something to do with his work at UNIT?"

"Could be," The Doctor said, "Sorry, I'm not more helpful, I'm don't really have a lot of information."

"What, UNIT cut its own people out?" Lisbon asked, stopping at the stairway in between the living room in the bedroom hall, "Basement's this way."

"So, UNIT," The Doctor said, as they walked down the stairs, "I know we tend to keep very tight security but have they told you anything about what Dr. Lewis have been working on recently?"

"We just found out about the UNIT connection a few minutes ago," Lisbon explained, "I was actually surprised they got someone got here so fast."

"That's probably why he's as in the dark as we are." Jane commented.

By then they had reached the end of the stairs where a young woman with auburn hair and an Asian man were standing in front of a solid concrete door. "These are Agents Cho and Van Pelt," Lisbon explained, "Cho, Van Pelt, this is the Doctor, he's with UNIT."

The Doctor extended his hand for them to shake. "Nice to meet you," Van Pelt said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, same here," Cho said, awkwardly, also shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Likewise," The Doctor said, then stepping towards the door, added, "Now, let's have a look at this door." He started to examine a large keypad with blue buttons.

"It looks like some kind of combination lock," Cho said, "But we've never seen anything like this before, we think Dr. Lewis might have invented it himself."

"It looks that way," The Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver, "But if I can just-" A whizzing sound came from the screwdriver. "Ha! There you go!" Then he pushed the door opened. The group was stunned by what they saw.

The walls of the room appeared to be made of some sort of shinny stainless steel, as well at the floor. By the right wall was a metal end table with red leather journals, a few feet away from the table was a desk with large computer surrounded with strange mechanical trappings the team didn't recognize. By the left wall there was a long sliver table covered with microscopes, and specimen samples and all sorts of other hi-tech and science related things. There appeared to be a cot in the right corner. But strangest of all was the fact that the floor was strode with debris.

Well, at least, Jane and the C.B.I agents were stunned. The Doctor however, was delighted. "Look at this, look at this. Aw, this is brilliant, this is just brilliant." He beamed as they walked through the lab.

"If you say so, Doctor" Van Pelt said nervously. She had to emit, a lot of things crossed her mind when they found the basement was sealed up by a concrete door, but this was not one of them.

"What are these for?" Lisbon wondered aloud as she looked through a pile of random objects which consisted of a piece of pink construction paper, a square of black crushed velvet, a model of a raptor tooth, and a notably pretty blue green rock.

"I don't know," Jane said, flipping through one of the journals, "But listen to this: I thought I had made a break through with Darla only once again to be disappointed. Today I decided to take the risk of trying to get her to pet Katskee-"

"Katskee?" The Doctor asked.

"The victim's pet pug." Lisbon explained.

"Anyway," Jane said, "He says 'Today I decided to take the risk of trying to get her to pet Katskee, and for a while she did, and for fifty seconds she did , and even showed as much enjoyment as she ever did, but then she started screaming 'exterminate', and almost broke the poor creature's neck. Fortunately, I was able to get him away from her before she could do any harm. I won't be so careless again, at least until I can undo her programming. This poor child has been programmed for death.'" Jane put the book down. "Um, maybe this Darla did it."

"Maybe," Lisbon said, then turned to the Doctor and asked, "Do you think UNIT could've been doing some type of psychological experiments? I mean, whoever this Darla is, she doesn't sound like she's in her right mind."

"I wouldn't put it past them," The Doctor said, "But he calls Darla a child, and I don't think they would go _that _far."

"You think maybe he was doing it on his own?" Cho asked.

"No, he wasn't," Jane said, before the Doctor could speak, "The things he wrote made it sound like he felt sorry for Darla, like he was trying to fix whatever had been done to her."

"Weird," Van Pelt said, picking up a yellow piece of debris and inspecting it between her figures, "Lisbon, I think this is the piece of some sort of puzzle."

Lisbon picked up a red piece of debris and took Van Pelt's piece from hers, and put them together. "I think you might be right." Then she lean down and picked up a blue half circle and said, "I think this might be part of a yo-yo."

Cho picked up a pink top and walked over to the two women. "This top seemed to survive what ever happened here."

"What _did _happen here?" Van Pelt asked.

"Okay, we need to find this Darla, whoever she is." Lisbon said, "If she can do all this, it's not a stretch that she killed Dr. Lewis. Anything you can tell us that you're not, Doctor?"

"Trust me, if I knew who she was, I would tell you," The Doctor assured her.

"Ah, guys," Jane called out, "I think I've found her."

The group walked over to Jane, who was standing by the cot in the corner, and saw that lying on top said cot, was a delectate looking young girl of about ten or eleven. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with ruffles over the arm holes, and white flats. Her blonde hair was done back in a braid with a pink ribbon in it. Her hands were folded over her stomach, and she looked like she was asleep.

Jane gently shook her saying, "Darla, sweetie? Darla, you need to get up."

Her eyes opened and her body went stiff for a moment. Then she sat up, and looked at the group, looking a bit confused but otherwise emotionless, and her deep gray eyes with a glazed look in them, "Identify," She demanded.

"Oh," Jane said, somewhat taken aback by the girl's odd behavior, but then he got his bearings back and said, gently, "My name's Patrick Jane, and this Agent Lisbon, Agent Van Pelt, and Agent Cho, and this man, is called the Doctor. Now, something bad had happened, and we need to get you out of here, okay?"

She just stared with her glazed eyes, "Which one is the Doctor?"

"This one right over there," Jane said, pointing to the Doctor, then turning back to Darla, "But right now, Sweetheart, we need to-"

Darla stood up as if someone had kicked her. "You are the Doctor! You are an enemy of the Daleks!"

That surprised everyone. "How do you-"The Doctor began. But then turned as Darla marched over to the desk and grabbed a pistol from the desk and took aim at the Doctor saying, "You will be exterminated!"

Before she could get a shot off Lisbon grabbed Darla's arm, with one hand and took the gun from her with the other. Darla pulled back and tried to fight Lisbon off with all her might. Darla grabbed Lisbon's other wrist with her free hand, and then the one Lisbon hand her own hand around, and threw the taller woman over her shoulder, although, to Lisbon's credit, she still didn't let go of the deranged child's wrist. "Someone garb her!" Lisbon commanded.

The Doctor ran over to them, grabbed Darla by the waist, and lifted the dainty looking girl up in the air, all the while her, thrashing and kicking and hitting the Doctor's arms, but at least she let go of Lisbon's wrist. Standing up, Lisbon said, "We need to get her to a hospital to see what the Hell is wrong with her." Then Lisbon started to run up the stairs, followed by the Doctor and the rest of the group.

"And someone needs to grab those journals," The Doctor instructed, still struggling with the curiously strong child, "We need to figure out her connection to the Daleks, it was probably them who did this to her."

"And what are the Daleks?" Van Pelt asked.

"I'll explain latter," The Doctor said.

Three hours later at St. Anne's hospital, the Doctor had just finished explaining things to the team. They still had lots of questions.

"So let me get this strait," Lisbon said, "You're an alien? From outer space?"

"That is where aliens tend to come from," The Doctor replied

"But you look human," Van Pelt protested.

"No, you look Time Lord," The Doctor said.

"Okay, and these Daleks," Cho began, "They hate you because you destroyed their planet?"

"Yes," The Doctor said, tiring somewhat of repeating himself.

"And these were the things that invaded Earth a couple of years ago?" Rigsby, who had joined them at the hospital, asked. This was also before the event has been erased from history.

"Yes," The Doctor answered, "And they've obviously done something to Darla." He was looking at one of the many x-rays that had been done on Darla. She had been outfitted with a titanium endeoselekon attached to her human one, and there were several unidentified objects on her brain, and attached to her nerve endings, as well as a circular object on in her neck, that somewhat stuck out of her skin. Turning back to the group the Doctor added, "But what I want to know is where did Dr. Lewis find her?"

"According to his journals," Jane began, sitting on a table and looking through said journals, "Him and a group of soldiers were inspecting a Dalek ship that had fell, and she was there just walking around like she didn't know what she was sapost to do. When one of them approached her to see if he was alright, she attacked him, going on a rant, saying Daleks rain supreme, the humans will be exterminated, yada, yada, yada. After investigating the whole ship they discovered that they had been brainwashing and genetically altering her since birth to be a weapon to kill, he writes here "someone called the Doctor who the Daleks apparently fear more than all else." Jane looked up at the Doctor and said, "Wow. No wonder she wanted to kill you. Is it true they call you The Oncoming Storm?"

"Yes," The Doctor emitted his eyes downward.

"Okay," Jane said, "Just checking, anyway, they think she was activated after the Daleks blew up. Ever since then, Dr. Lewis had been trying to fix her, but nothing he did seem to work. He even contacted a surgeon, a Dr. Tillie Grant on several occasions to determine if removing the implants in her body was a possibility, and they apparently did remove five." He looked back at the X-rays and said, "They've had her since 2008 and that's all they got? I mean, I know they were dealing with extraterriseal technology, but you'd they would've made a bit more progress."

"The brain is a delectate thing, Mr. Jane," The Doctor said, looking up from the x-rays and into the room below, where Darla was strapped sedated and strapped down to a gurney, "They probably were being careful not to do anymore damage."

"Yeah, tell me Doctor, why did you try to save the Dalek race?" Jane asked. He didn't feel the creatures that would do this dissevered a second chance, let alone a third.

"Because I don't like genocides." The Doctor snapped.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally, Jane said, "I see your point. Anyway, the latter ones say that they apparently made _some _progress. She and Dr. Lewis had establish some wired short of trust, and she did fine things like velvet and fur pleasing to touch, had food preferences, as well as she didn't smash the top she gave her, but she still would fly into lethal rages, and talk like a Dalek and held Dalek beliefs and used Dalek logic, and he was concerned that what emotions she seemed to feel caused her physical pain. He was talking to Tillie about trying to remove some more implants." Jane held up some drawings and more x-rays of the implants, "I guess these were the ones he wanted to remove."

"Do you think maybe she could've killed him in rage because he was going to perform another surgery?" Lisbon suggested.

"Yeah, and I don't know about you guys, but she didn't seem to have made that much progress." Cho added.

"Well, maybe seeing the Doctor set her back," Riggsby suggested.

"I don't think she did it." Jane said nonchalantly, reading one of the journals. Even one turned towards him and stared. "What?" Jane asked, "The man was stabbed to death, and I don't think Daleks have a concept of cleaning up the crime scene. And she was wearing white. If she had done it, she'd have been covered in blood when we found her."

"That's a good point," Van Pelt said, "But where did the Daleks get her? That's what I'd like to know."

"Dr. Lewis writes here," Jane began, "That he thought that the Daleks either kidnapped her after she was first born, or her even worst her mother while she was still pregnant with Darla, and after she was born they-well, did what Daleks do to humans."

"Killed her." The Doctor said, solemnly.

"Yeah, there are even some missing person's posters in here for babies that would be around Darla's age and pregnant woman with features similar to Darla's in here." Jane said, holding up the posters.

"Okay," Lisbon began, "Cho, Riggsby, go back to the office and find Tillie Grant, and tell her to come in, maybe she'll know more, and be able to give us some other suspects. Van Pelt, Jane- Jane?" It was then they realized that Jane was no longer in the room.

They all turned to the door, which was still swinging. "Where'd he go?" Cho asked.

"Oh, no," The Doctor said, looking out the glass window, and then he ran out the door himself.

The rest of the team walked up to the window and saw, to their utter horror although they weren't that surprised because it seemed just like the type of thing Jane would do, that Jane was at Darla's bed side, trying to shake her awake.

"Jane!" The Doctor cried out, running towards to the other man, "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jane responded, "I'm trying to wake her up, I want to talk to her."

"You're more likely to get your head ripped off," The Doctor said, "You read what the journal said, she's a killing machine and there's only one human she even tolerated."

"Yeah, and now he's dead," Jane said, "And someone needs to tell her."

"And what you're gonna try to use that to get information?" The Doctor said, in a voice that made it known he was starting to think Jane was a bit of a psycho.

"No," Jane said, "I just want to tell her. And I have a theory. But to test I need to you to step back, get where she can't see you."

The Doctor did just that, thinking Jane might be onto something.

Jane gently shook her a couple of more times saying, "Darla. Darla, wake up." Then she went sift again her eyes flashed opened. "Where am I?" She asked, in her Dalek-like diction.

"You're at a hospital." Jane said, "Now, I need to ask you something. Do you remember who I am?"

"You are the human designated Patrick Jane." Darla said.

"That's right," Jane said, crouching close to Darla, "Now I have something bad to tell you. It's about Maxwell Lewis."

"Max," She said, "Where is Max? He's not here. Why is he not here?"

"Because," Jane said, gently, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but he's dead."

"Dead?" She asked, with a tint of pain in her voice, "How?"

"He was murdered," Jane said, "I am sorry, really."

"Who-exterminated him?" Darla asked.

"We don't know yet, but," Jane began, "Some of my friends think that you did it."

"But I did not!" Darla said, going sift again, as if in some sort of seizure, "I would never exterminate Max! I would never harm him! He was my-my-"

"You're what, Darla?" Jane asked.

"My friend." Darla said.

"I didn't think Daleks had a concept of friendship." Jane commented.

"Daleks have no concept of friendship!" Darla screamed, sounding a bit more Dalek than she had before.

"But I thought you just said Max was your friend," Jane challenged, "How can he be your friend if you have no concept of friendship?"

"I am not a Dalek!" Darla cried, sounding a bit more human, "That is what Max said. He said I am not a Dalek. Was he wrong?"

"No," Jane said firmly, stroking Darla's arm, "No, he was right. You're not a Dalek."

Darla was quiet for a moment than said, "Patrick Jane?"

"Yes, Darla?" Jane asked.

"I am not a human either, am I?" Darla asked

"Of course you are," Jane said, "You're just as human as I am."

"Then why am I not like other humans?" Darla demanded, "Why am I so Dalek?!"

Patrick looked her the eye and took her hand in his as he said, "Because those terrible, terrible creatures stole you, and did horrible things to you, altered you, locked you away in a chamber where you were never touched, and they tried with all their might to take your humanity away but they _failed. _Always remember that, don't ever forget it. They failed and you are a human being."

She was silent for a minute, as if thinking on what he said, and then she asked, "What will happen to me now?"

"First, I'm gonna prove your innocence," Jane said, confidently, "Then we'll figure it out from there. Now, is there anything you can tell me about last night that can help me do that?"

Darla though for a moment than said, "Max was configuring something, and then there was a knocking at the door. He told me he would be back but then he started fighting with the human who was at the door. It was a female, one that he was scared of, but she went away, and then he came back down. He continued configuring until late at night, and then I went sleep."

"What was he configuring?" Jane asked.

"I do not know," Darla said, "He would not tell me."

"And what about the woman?" Jane asked, "Can you tell me her name?"

"Evette," Darla said, "Her name was Evette."

"Good, now do you know her last name?" Jane asked.

"No." Darla said.

"You did good," Jane said, taking a hand and stroking Darla's hair, "That will help us a lot. Now, I'm gonna go join my friends. The ah,-people here will take care of you." Jane thought it would be a bad idea to use the word doctor. He got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Patrick Jane?" Darla called out.

Jane turned around to look at her, "Yes, Darla?"

"Please. Don't go." Her voice while still Dalek-like was close to begging.

"Sure, Sweetheart," Jane said, walking back over to her, "And you can just call me Jane, everyone else does."

"Agree," Darla said, "Jane."

Seeing that there wasn't about to be another homicide, the Doctor walked back up to the C.B.I team. "Well, I think I know what Jane's theory was." He declared.

"What do you think it was?" Lisbon asked.

"That Rigbsy was right," The Doctor answered, "Seeing me set her back. Now what was Jane talking about when he said the Daleks kept her in a camber?"

"According to the first journal," Cho explained, "When they found her in the crashed ship, they found a chamber in the ship with a covering made with some sort of clear material, and Darla told Dr. Lewis, that she had spent her whole life in there." Looking up, Cho said, "Okay, I know how this might sound, but I'm glad the Daleks are dead. These guys were real sick puppies."

Several members of the team nodded in agreement. Then Lisbon said, "Cho, Rigsby, do what I told you to do, and try to find out who this Evette is, Van Pelt, you and I will go back to the crime scene, see what we can see, Doctor, you stay and look over the journals, and x-rays and things, see if you can find a way to fix Darla, Cho, Rigsby, call the Doctor when you find Tillie, so he can talk with her."

"I don't have a mobile," The Doctor spoke up.

"Here," Lisbon said, holding out her own phone, "You can barrow mine."

"Thanks," The Doctor said, taking the mobile.

And which that the group unceremoniously dispersed to their assigned task.

About an hour and a half later, Lisbon's mobile rang. The Doctor picked it up, and said, "Hello?" He really hopped it was Cho and Riggsby, otherwise whoever was trying to call her was going to be very confused.

"Doctor, it's Cho," Cho said, "We found Tillie, she's down at the station. She's asking about Darla. How soon can you be down here?"

"About ten minutes."The Doctor answered, "See you then." Then he hung up the phone and turned to see to his surprised Jane and a blind-folded Darla, standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Jane responded, "We're going to talk to Tillie."

"But, what are you doing with her?" The Doctor pointed his arm out towards Darla.

"Well, we can't leave her here," Jane replied, "Not all by herself. And besides, maybe Tillie can look at her."

"Okay, but-"The Doctor sighed, "What's with the blind fold?"

"If she can't see you she won't go crazy," Jane explained, "And let's try to avoid calling you by name, okay?"

"Alright," The Doctor said, not in a mood to argue, and thinking Jane might have the right idea, "Come on, let's go. I told Cho we'd be there in ten minutes."

Ten minutes, later, The Doctor, Jane, and Darla got to C.B.I head quarters and when meet by a somewhat bewildered Cho. "What is she doing here?" He demanded, "She's sapost to be at the hospital."

"Jane wanted to bring her along," The Doctor explained.

Darla balled her hands into fist at the sound of the Doctor's voice, then calmed down and un-balled them. They all looked at her for a moment, then Cho looked up and said, "Jane, I know you tend to do a lot of insane things that somehow solve the case, but I really don't see how this _can't _turn into a disaster."

"Well it's better than leaving her strapped down to that gurney," Jane defended his decision, "She was scared. At least her weird, augmented Dalek-Human Hybrid version of scared. And grieving. Well, her weird augmented Dalek-Human Hybrid version of grieving. And she could still help us."

Just then Tillie, who Rigsby had been interviewing, noticed their presence. She stood up and called out, "Darla?! Darla, baby, are you alright?!"

"Tillie!" Darla called out, and ran to the woman. Tillie imeditly started looking over the child, making sure she was alright. "Why are you wearing a blind fold?" She asked, as she looked over the girl's body.

"Jane told me to put on," Darla explained, "So I would not lose control."

"And who's Jane?" Tillie asked, starting to remove the blind fold.

"I am," Jane said, steeping up to them, "And I wouldn't take that blind fold off, because this guy here is…um…."

"Oh my Lord," Tillie breathed, "It's him."

"Who's him D-"Cho began.

"Call me Tillie," Tillie requested quickly, "Please. Call me Tillie in front of her." It appeared that refracting doctors in anyway was a bad idea around Darla. "But it's him," Tillie was pointing directly at the Doctor now, "He's the one Darla was programmed to kill."

The Doctor didn't deny it, or protest in any other way. Instead, he just asked, "How did you know?"

"Someone felt the need to blindfold her, for starters," Tillie began, "You were the only one who hasn't said anything, everyone for some reason is afraid to say your name, and-"Tillie searched for words for a moment than said, "There's just something about you. Something in the way you move, the way you talk, the way everyone else looks at you. Something that just screams Oncoming Storm."

At that moment Darla tensed up and started to tremble, but then she became calm again just as quickly. "Darla," Jane asked, leaning down and gently touching her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Affirmative," Darla answered.

"You shouldn't talk like that," Jane advised, "You need to say yes or no like regular humans, alright?"

"Alright, Jane," Darla responded.

Tillie seemed dumbstruck for a moment. "I don't believe it." She said, sounding stunned.

"Don't believe what?" Jane asked, standing back up.

"That you got her to agree to do that," Tillie explained, "We tried everything but we never could get her to stop talking in Dalek terms. I mean, who knows if she'll actually do it, but if she does-you will have accomplished a breakthrough that we have been able to in five years."

"Five years?" The Doctor cut in, "It's been five years since the Daleks stole the Earth?"

"Yeah," Cho said, "How do you not know that?"

"Time traveler, remember?" The Doctor reminded him, "It's not always easy to keep things strait."

"That makes sense," Cho replied, "I think."

"Anyway," Jane begin, "I have some questions I need to ask you, so, maybe I should go take Darla somewhere else we can talk more privately, Tillie."

"But I want to stay with you." Darla said, clutching to Jane's arm so tightly it cut off his circulation.

Jane knelt down again so he was as tall as Darla was, and said, "And I want to stay with you too, but I need to talk to Tillie. So while I'm doing that, why don't you go over to my couch? I'll make you a cup tea, something which I am very good at, and you can wait there until I get back. You'll hardly have time to notice I'm gone, I promise. "

"Alright, Jane," Darla reluctantly agreed.

Having settled that, Jane lead Darla over to his couch, made her a cup of mint tea, and pointed out the spot that looked like Elvis on the ceiling, and then went back over to the group. "Okay," Jane said, "Now that I've got that sorted, Tillie,-"

"I already told your colleges, Mr. Jane, Darla didn't do this," Tillie interpreted, firmly, "I know Darla still has very Dalek tendencies, but she and Max had this –repore, she like him, trusted him, and he adores-adored her."

"Yeah, I kinda came to that conclusion for myself, thank you," Jane said, "I was actually going to ask you if you knew about in anyone in Max's life named Evette?"

All the color left Tillie's face, and it looked like she was going to be sick for a moment. "Yes, I do. Two years ago he dated her for about two months but then broke it off because things were moving way too fast for him, and I mean, way too fast, she was already asking if they were ever gonna get married. She's been stalking him ever since, coming over at all hours of the night, hang-up calls, long rants on the answering machine, harassing every woman he ever dated, she even came at me with a knife once. Max wanted to move but he didn't think he's be able to recreate his lab. Max was terrified of her. He got a restraining order, but that didn't stop her. I can't believe I didn't think of her to begin with. Mr. Jane, how did you know about her?"

"Darla said that woman Max was scared of came over, and they fought," Jane explained, "When I asked her what the woman's name was she said it was Evette. But when I asked if she knew what her last name was, she said no. Do you know her last name, Tillie? Perhaps you just forgot to mention it."

"Sanders," Tillie answered, " Her name is Evette Sanders."  
"Why wasn't Evette arrested for attacking you?" Riggsby asked.

"She was, but the charges didn't stick," Tillie answered, "Like I said, nothing seemed to stop her."

"This probably will," Jane commented, "Now if you excuse me, I should probably go check on Darla." And with that, Jane walked away.

Tillie turned her head towards him and Darla for a moment, then turned back to the other three men and asked, "What will happen to Darla now?"

"First we have to make sure she didn't kill Max," Rigsby answered, "And don't worry, if she is innocent, Jane will prove it. After that-I'm actually not sure. This is – new territory for all of us."

"Also, there's something I'm wondering about," The Doctor cut in, "Darla also said that Max was doing some configurations the night before his death. Do you have any idea what he might have been working on?"

"He had been looking at some of Darla's implants again, and saw that some of them had moved," Tillie explained, "He was worried they might harm her. We were trying to figure out the safest way to remove them."

"Thank you, Tillie," Cho said, "You can go now."

"Please, can I take Darla with me?" Tillie pleaded.

"Not for now, ma'am," Cho said, genuinely apologetic, "All other circumstances aside, she is still a murder suspect."

"But you have no probable cause to hold her," Tillie argued.

Cho saw she had a point. "Yeah, but we still should probably watch her, plus, she might be a witness…"

"Hey, I have an idea," The Doctor put in, "Why don't you stay here while we investigate so you can make sure Darla's okay."

"I don't want to get in your way," Tillie said, "Or do anything that would compromise the investigation. I want whoever did this thrown in jail."

"This might sound a bit patronizing, but maybe if you stood in that corner over there it wouldn't hurt anything," The Doctor suggested pointing to the corner nearest to Jane's couch.

"I can live with that." Tillie said, "But _I_ might need a blind fold when you bring Evette in."

"I can live with that," The Doctor replied.

Having that settled, Tillie went into the corner and kept her very watchful eye on Jane and Darla, while Cho called Lisbon to tell her about Evette Sanders. On her and Van Pelt's way back from the crime scene they took Evette, a tall, slender woman with shoulder-lathed blonde hair and crazy-looking hazel eyes, in for questioning.

"I-I can't believe you would even think that!" Evette screamed in indignation, "Why would I kill Max?! I _loved _him!"

"He didn't love you, though," Lisbon retorted, "He got out of restraining order against you saying he felt threatened by your actions. Actions that included, defacing the cars of two girlfriends, breaking into his house, and attacking his college with a knife."

"Wow." Jane, who was also in the interrogation room as well, commented, "I'm starting to think like Rigsby. How are you not in jail?"

"The judge knew that Max was overreacting," Evette said defensively, "And someone else total those two women cars, Max just assumed it was me. And even though he did dump me I was taking it in stride. He would've come back eventually." She took a deep breath and looked as if she was about to cry. "If someone hadn't murdered him." Then she started to cry bitterly.

"Thank you, Ms. Sanders, you are free to go," Lisbon said, then walked out of the room, followed by Jane.

"How just can you let her go, Lisbon?" Jane demanded.

"We don't have anything to hold her on." Lisbon answered.

"We don't have anything to hold Darla on but we're keeping her here," Jane pointed out.

"Darla's a special circumstance," Lisbon said, "She's still a suspect and even if she wasn't we can't just give her to Children's Services like we would usually do."

Just then the Doctor walked up to them. "So, did she do it?"

"I think so," Jane said, with all his usual certainty, "She loves him, but it's a selfish kind of love, and he didn't reciprocate it, and she hated him for that. Hated him enough to kill."

"But we can't prove she did it," Lisbon said.

"We can't prove Darla did it," Jane retorted.

"Looks to me we can't prove anybody did it," The Doctor said, "So how do we prove it? Did you find any fingerprints?"

"There was nothing on the knife," Lisbon said, "We actually don't have that much evidence against anyone."

"What about Darla's statement?" The Doctor asked, "And Tillie's?"

"Tillie's is circumstantial at best," Lisbon explained, "And Darla's wasn't officially taken. And even if it was, no prosecutor would put her on the witness stand."

"If UNIT would even _let _ us put her on the witness stand," Jane added.

Just then Rigsby walked up to them. "Lisbon, the coroner called. Said he found some blonde hairs on the body.'"

"Evette had has blonde hair." Jane pointed out.

"Yeah, but so does Darla," Lisbon retorted.

"Can't you get hair samples and test them against the hair?" The Doctor asked, "You can do that by now, right? It's 2012, you should be able to do that by now, unless I'm mistaken."

" Yeah, we do, but we need to either get Evette to let us take it, or get enough for a warrant." Lisbon said, "And Darla's still a minor, so we need a parent's permission to take DNA and-" She looked around before saying, "I don't really know who to ask. I mean, she's has no parents, her adult guardian is dead..."'

"What about Tillie?" Jane suggested, "She worked with Max, she could be the consenting guardian."

"That might work," Lisbon emitted, "Is Tillie still here?"

"Still in the corner where the Doctor put here," Rigsby answered.

Lisbon gave the Doctor a questioning look.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," The Doctor said defensively, " She was okay with it."

After Tillie had given permission for them to take a DNA sample, and the guys from the lab showed up to take it, Jane walked Darla over to a chair and told her, "Okay, these men are going to take some hairs off of your head. They need to take several of them to make sure they get a root, and it's going to hurt, but this will help prove your innocent. Can you corporate with them for me?"

"Yes," Darla agreed, gripping Jane's hand.

The doctor from the lab prick fourteen hairs from her head, and she barely flinched, but griped tightly to Jane's hand. "You did so good." He told her when they were done.

"How soon can we have the results?" Lisbon asked.

"In about 48 hours," The doctor who had taken the samples said.

"Isn't there anyway you can get them to us sooner?" Jane asked, "There's a kid in limbo here."

"Sorry," The man said, "That's the soonest they'll be ready. Just send her home, and I'll call you the minute we get the results." Then the guys from the lab left.

"So what do we do now?" Van Pelt asked, "She has no home for us to send her too."

"And we can't keep her here all night," Rigsby added, "Can we?"

"Maybe she could come stay with me," Jane suggested, "Would you mind coming home with me, Darla?"

"I would like that," Darla said.

"It's fine my me," Tillie said, "The two of them do seem to have a repore."

"There's just one problem with that idea," Lisbon said, "You're house had some qualities that are not very...kid-friendly."

"Such as...?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"There are some rooms that aren't...clean." Lisbon said, referring to the smiley face painted on the bedroom hall in human blood, but was trying to do it sudely.

"I can take her to the shed then," Jane said, knowing what Lisbon was talking about, "There's nothing disturbing there."

"What are you talking about?" Tillie asked, also concerned.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," Jane said, "'But if you're really worried you can come along, I don't mind."

"I'll come along too," The Doctor said, "We can look more into Darla's circuitry, see if there's anything that can be done."

"Okay, but I gotta warn you I only got one bed," Jane said, "I can sleep on the floor and give it to Darla, but..."

"I can sleep on the floor to," The Doctor volunteered.

"If you two can do it, then I can do it, "Tillie said.

"Me, too," Darla said.

Jane smiled at her like a father would a daughter. At that moment, the Doctor wondered if Jane had any children. He had noticed the wedding band on Jane's hand. Was Lisbon afraid Jane's family might freak out about if he brought the motley crew home with him? And why would he have a bed in shed somewhere?

"Darla." Jane said to the girl, "The reason everyone else it volunteering to sleep on the floor is so you can have the bed. It's one of those unspoken rules of society that in a situation where there's only one bed, the child gets it."

"Oh," Darla said, "I did not know that. Max told me most of society's rules."

"Did he tell you the one about not killing people?" Cho commented, trying to be sarcastic.

"Yes," Darla said, no realizing he meant this sarcastically, as she had no concept of sarcasm, "Why?"

"After what happened today we just think you might need a refresher course in that one, sweetie," Jane intervened, " And with that I think we need to get going."

"Yeah, I think you ought to," Lisbon said, as Jane lead Darla past the group.

"Can I take the blind fold off, Jane?" Darla asked, as they walked out the door, followed by the Doctor and Tillie.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Darla," Jane said, The D-the man you tried to kill earlier is still with us, and I don't want you to get set off again."

"The urge to kill has pasted," Darla reassured him, "I will not try to exterminate him again."

"Okay, we'll give it a shot," Jane said, as he untied the blind fold and ripped it away from her eyes. She fluttered her eyes opened and turned around to look at the Doctor. The whole world seemed to go still for a moment. Then Darla said, "I am sorry."

For a second the Doctor was taken aback and confused, ''Come again?"

"I am sorry I tried to kill you," She elaborated, "It was wrong. I should not have done it."

The Doctor broke into a big grin. "Come here, Sweetheart." He said, gesturing for her to come closer. She did, and he wrapped her in a large embrace.

Tillie was on the sidelines at this point, stunned. "I can't believe she did that."

The Doctor and Darla broke the hug, and they, along with Jane, stared at Tillie. Jane was the first to speak. "You can't believe she did what?"

"Where I start?" Tillie asked, rubbing her hand against her forehead, then making a wide gesture, " She looked at the Doctor without going postal, and she even _apologized _ for trying to kill him, and I just said his name and she' not freaking out! She had made progress but he was always a rough spot, we were never able to so much as say the word doctor without her going into a blind murderous rage, she would not let it go. I guess it's because it's so ingrained in her. For her to let this go-it's something that we were beginning to lose hope would ever happen. And then she let you hug her! Aside from the fact that it was _you, _she hates to be touched! I don't know what you people did, but you are miracle workers. "

"I'm not sure it's us," The Doctor said, "Maybe something inside her changed."

"Well, don't complain," Jane said, "You don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Unless you hear something going on inside, in which case always look a gift horse in the mouth."

Having settled that, the group went down to Jane's shed. They spent most of the night examining Darla. They dilated her eyes and shined a light in them, the Doctor did scans with his sonic screwdriver, and Jane talked to her about to her life, to try to see what it was like in her head, and at nine o'clock she went to sleep, folding her hands over her stomach, and lying on top of the bed, which was actually a board with some bedding on it, looking almost exactly like she had that morning. Jane took his jacket and place it over the girl. "Poor kid," He commented, walking over to the Doctor and Tillie who were examining the scans the Doctor had taken, sitting on the floor, "She's had a long day. And that's putting it mildly."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with her once all this is over," Tillie said, " I can take care with her but I can never connect to her the way Max did. They had a deep bond. He was like her father, and she was like his daughter."

"You might have more problems than that," The Doctor said, looking at the results in the sonic screwdriver, "According to these, several of the implants have become of broken or dialoged, or completely detached from her brain, and her nerves. This is what probably caused her to start acting more human, but we need to remove to them as soon as possible to keep them for doing any percent damage and see if they've done any damage already."

"That's what Max was probably configuring," Jane said, "He most likely just didn't want to worry Darla, and that's why he didn't tell her."

"Speaking of children," The Doctor said, thinking about his thoughts earlier, "Do you have any children, Mr. Jane?"

"What makes you ask that?" Jane asked, calmly.

"Oh, just, some things that happened today," The Doctor said, "How good you are with Darla, the wedding band, the fact that Lisbon was really nervous about us going to your house."

"How does Lisbon being nervous about you guys going to my house translate into me having kids?"

"Well, maybe Lisbon was worried someone would freak out if you showed up with a surgeon, a Time Lord, and a Dalek Hybrid Assassin in toe."'

"I wish that was the reason," Jane said, suddenly looking extremely sad, even in pain, "Before I was a CBI consultant, I was a fake psychic. I was actually pretty good at it. But then-" He had to pause a moment to get his bearings.

"Would it be easier if this was just you two?" Tillie asked, getting up, "I think I know where this is going."

"Thanks Tillie," Jane said, as he watched her go outside, then he turned back to the Doctor, "So then, I was hired by the police to help catch this serial killer, Red John. His signature was painting a smiley face in the victim's blood on the wall. And while I was doing that I went on this talk show and they asked me about it, and I said some things about Red John that he did not like. " Jane had to stop again. The Doctor had a feeling he knew where this was going, too, when Jane started again, "I came home that night to find a note on the bedroom door and my wife and daughter inside, dead, with that big bloody smiley face on the wall." Jane looked like he was going to burst out crying or hit something or both.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said sincerely, "I am so sorry, truly I am." He thought about telling him, how he lost his own family, his wife, his children, his granddaughter, the he knew how Jane felt, but he decided not to.

"It was my fault," Jane said.

"No, it was his," The Doctor said.

"He's right Jane," Tillie said, walking back into the shed.

"You're good to say that, both of you," Jane, but he still believed it was his fault, as he had, and always would. He decided to change the subject, "So, you and the Daleks, they really don't like you."'

"I thought we already established this," The Doctor said, knowing full well Jane was trying to change the subject, but not mentioning it.

"Yeah, but, they_ really_ hate you," Jane replied, "I mean, they came up with this whole plan, went to the trouble of adducting a girl, and conditioning her to hate you too just for a chance to get rid of you. That's- really deep-seeded hatred and fear. You must really get tired of it some days."

"Oh, I would be very happy if the Daleks would just forget about me, but I don't see that happening any time soon." The Doctor said, "So any ideas how we're going to clear Darla's name?"

"Oh, don't worry," Jane said, getting up, "I have a plan. Please don't ask why, the lest you know the better, because what I'm about to is out there even for me, but I'll be gone the rest of the night. See you tomorrow guys, sleep well." Then he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Tillie and The Doctor looked at each other in confusion, but then laid down on the floor and go to sleep. They had a feeling that with whatever tomorrow would lead, they were going to need it.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jane walked back into the shed with a bag of scones and Styrofoam cups of tea.

"So," The Doctor said, taking a scone and a cup, "Where were you all night?"

"I went back to the crime scene," Jane answered, "And I found this." He laid a white envelope on the ground.

"What is it?" Darla asked, "Explain, explain!"

"Okay, no need to get overly excited," Jane said, "It's a letter."

''Yes, we can see that," The Doctor said, pointing at the letter, "But what does it say?"

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet," Jane emitted, " But I want everyone there when I do."

"And when you say everyone, you mean-?" Tillie asked.

"You, me, Darla, The Doctor, " Jane began, "Lisbon, Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby, ...Evette."

"Why would you want her there?" Darla asked.

"Because I think," Jane explained, "This letter could crack the case wide open. " Then, noticing Darla hadn't touched her scone, he added, "Come on, eat up. You got a big day ahead of you."

"I don't want to eat," Darla said.

"Why not, honey?" Tillie asked, looking up.

"Max cannot eat," Darla said, "He is dead."

Jane got up onto the bed, which Darla was sitting on, wrapped his arms around Darla, and said, "Darla, I know how you're feeling, believe me, I do. I understand what pain like this feels like, like you've been all empty out. But you have to go on, because even though Max is dead, you're still alive, and he's want that way, because he loved you. "

"But it hurts," Darla said, "It hurts so much. How can something that isn't a wound hurt this much?"

"It's what makes us human," Jane told her, "I know it hurts, I do, because I've felt it. I've lost people I loved, too. A wife and a little girl, so believe when I say I know how you feel, but you have to get up and carry on, and find a way to live, because that's what they would want. Now, can you eat, just a bit, for me...and for Max?"

"Yes," Darla answered, "For you and Max." And then she took a bite of scone.

After the group arrived at the station, Jane approached Lisbon. "Lisbon," He said as he walked into her office, "I found something back at the crime scene."

"What?" Lisbon asked, looking up.

"This," Jane answered, laying the letter on Lisbon's desk, "You need to gather everyone here. I'm about to reveal the killer."

Those six words were some of the most frightening words Teresa Lisbon ever heard coming out of Jane's mouth, because she never knew what Jane was going to do after he said that. "How?"

"The letter." Jane answered as if it was obvious, putting the letter inside his jacket. "And when I say everyone, I mean Evette Sanders." Then he left the office without another word.

Although Lisbon was afraid of what stunt Jane was gonna pull, she was eager to get this case over with, so she summoned Tillie, Darla, The Doctor, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Evette who came into the station from her work.

"I know you're all probably wondering why I've gathered you here," Jane said, standing in the center of the room, surrounded by the group, "Last night, I decided to go back to the crime scene, and I found this." He pulled the letter out of his jacket and held it out for everyone to see. "This letter was written by Max Lewis before he died, and I believe it will lead us to his killer, there for I will read it now." Jane opened the letter and began to read, "To my dearest Evette,"

"Dearest?" The Doctor whispered to Lisbon, "He couldn't stand the woman."

"I know I have been unfair to you," Jane said, "Cruel, even. I know you must think I don't love you, that I don't care about you, but that isn't the truth. I love you. "

"What?!" Evette said, sounding horrified.

"I only had to act like I was afraid of you because everyone else was afraid of your eccentricities. I'm not scared of them, I love them. I adore them with every fiber of my being."

"Oh God," Evette cried clutching at her heart, and crouching slightly in a dramatic fashion.

"I apologize for the way I've acted, I only hope you can forgive me. Love, Max."

"Oh God, Max, I'm so sorry." Evette cried.

"What are you sorry for, Evette?" Jane said, turning around and seeming as if he was just noticing Evette for the first time.

"For killing him!" She sobbed, "I did it, I killed him!"

"Well," Jane said casually, "At least we're already at the station."

"Evette Sanders, you're under arrest," Lisbon said, taking the woman by the arm and walking her towards an interrogation room, "For the murder of Maximilian Lewis. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you the right to an attorney,...

Lisbon had finished the Miranda warning by the time they were in the interrogation room. "I don't want a lawyer," Evette said, sitting down, "I want to tell you everything."

Just then Jane walked into the room.

"I had been thinking about Max a lot," Evette said, "How much I wanted him back. I thought that maybe if I tried one more time I could get him to take me back, so I went over to his house. But he freaked out, and told me to leave, but I wouldn't and we fought and yelled and he forced me out. I was seething. I just drove around for hours and then I decided to go back to his place. When he opened the door he told me to go away or he would call the cops, and I just got...angry that I pushed him aside, grabbed a knife from the counter and just started stabbing him and stabbing him and stabbing him until he was dead!" Evette broke down into tears.

After Evette had been lead off to a holding cell, Lisbon walked up to Jane, The Doctor and Darla and said to Jane, "You wrote that letter didn't you?"

"What?" Jane said, in mock surprise, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't like the look of these scans," The Doctor said, looking at the sonic screwdriver, barely aware of Lisbon and Jane's conversation.

"You didn't think I would actually believe that Max wrote that," Lisbon said.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Jane insisted.

"Darla, are you feeling all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Well where is it then?" Lisbon asked, "Where's the letter?"

Before Jane could answer Darla collapsed to the floor. Jane, Lisbon, the Doctor, and Tillie quickly gathered around her. "What is it?" Jane asked.

"Cold," Darla said, her voice strained, "I feel so cold."

"It's the implants in her nerves," The Doctor said franticly, "Half of them have completely gone out, and the other half are in over drive, and it's completely blown the implants on her brain!"

"Well, we have to get them out of her don't we?!" Lisbon said, a flicker of fear in her voice.

"Okay, I'm gonna use the sonic screwdriver to hold it off, Tillie, hold it in place 'till I get back," The Doctor said, putting the screwdriver in her hand and pressing a button down on it, "I'm gonna got get a stabilizer."

The Doctor ran off to get the stabilizer he talked about. Darla stared at the three remaining people, her body stiff as a broad, her eyes a solid milky white.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Lisbon asked.

"I don't know," Tillie emitted, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I can't-see," Darla said, her voice mechanical.

The three adults looked at each other.

"Jane," Darla said, still mechanical but now desperate, "I'm scared."

"I know, baby, I know," Jane said, taking her hand and holding it, "Just stay calm for me okay? Just stay and we'll get through this." What Jane didn't her was what he was thinking, _"I'm scared ,too."_

Just then the Doctor came back with a syringe of translucent pink liquid. He lifted up Darla's head an injected the serum into her temple. After a moment of shaking, she went limp on the floor. The Doctor quickly scooped her up her limp little body and said, with the urgency of the situation clear in his voice, "We need to get her back to the hospital, _now._"

As The Doctor and Tillie hurried away, Jane rushed up to them and said, urgently, "I'm coming with you."

"Me too," Lisbon said, running after her friends who were a good length ahead of her at this point.

After they got to the hospital, the Doctor and Tillie brushed into the operating room the team had Darla in before, which thankfully was not being used, did the world's quickest prep, and began to operate. Their hands worked more quickly and carefully than any surgeon ever hand, removing the implants and sewing and cutting like their own lives depended on it, not just Darla's. In the upper area behind the glass wall, Lisbon stared with her hands over her mouth, and Jane paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving the action below. It was liked this for three hours until, at last, they finished. After that all they could do was wait.

A few minutes later, the Doctor walked into the viewing area, still in his blood covered scrubs, looked at Jane and said, "She's asking for you."

Jane walked into the operating room, and cringed when he saw Darla. She was deathly pale, her hair was a close buzz cut except for a few long strands they had missed, and her thin little body was covered in thousands of stitches where they had cut her to get to the implants. She lifted her head up. "Jane?" She asked weakly. The frailty of her voice broke his heart. He didn't notice that all the Dalek was gone from it. "Hey," He said, gently, walking over to her bedside and sitting by her on the edge of the bed, "How you feeling?"

"I hurt all over," Darla replied, "And I feel-strange."

"That's probably because, they got all those implants out of you," Jane said, stroking her cheek, "Hey, I just noticed your voice doesn't sound Dalek now. You sound completely human."

"I do," She said, then she started playing with her new voice, "Do, do I do, do do, do , I I-"

Jane chuckled in spite of himself, "You need to get your rest, kid." Then he stood up, and started to leave.

"No," Darla said, sticking her head up, " Please. Stay."

Jane turned around and walked back to her, "Alright, I'll stay," Jane sat back down, "But you have to get some rest."'

"Okay, Jane," Darla said, already closing her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep again.

A minute later Tillie walked into the room, wearing fresh blue scrubs, her brown pony tail wilted, looking generality exhausted. "Mr. Jane?"

Jane turned around to look at her. "'Yes, Tillie?"

"We need to talk," She said simply, "May I-"

"'Oh, sure," Jane said, gesturing towards the other space on the edge of the bed, "She's out like a light, she won't even know you're here."

Tillie sat down beside Jane.

"So," Jane began, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Darla," Tillie said. She looked down, as if she was ashamed, as she said, "I know this sounds awful, but..."

"But what?" Jane asked.

"I think you should have guardianship over Darla," Tillie said quickly.

"What?!" Jane exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm not trying to pawn her off on you," Tillie insisted, "I just think you might be the best person for her to be with now."

"How am I the best person for her?!" Jane demanded, "I live in a shed, I make next to nothing, I'm in a long-going battle with a serial killer, I killed a man-"

"Yes, but you connect to her," Tillie said, "You connect to her in a way I can never comprehend. And I'm afraid that if she stays with me, it will hinder her recovery, and transition and-" Tillie paused a moment than started again. "And she loves you. She's only known you a few days, and she already loves you. I think that -"

"Think what Tillie?" Jane asked.

"That you love her too." Tillie answered.

Jane looked down at the sleeping girl beside him. "I do," Jane emitted out loud, both to Tillie and himself. He looked back up to Tillie and asked, "Would you still stick around? In case something medical goes wrong and she needs you?"

"Of course," Tillie said, "I'm not going to completely abandon her."

"Then I'll become her guardian as long as she's okay with it." Jane said.

As if on cue, Darla began to stir. Her eyes fluttered opened. "What's going on?" She asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, " Jane began, "Actually, Darla, we were talking about you."

"What about me?" Darla asked, fully awake now and trying to sit up.

"It's okay, honey, don't get up," Jane said. Darla laid back down.

Jane started to speak again. "Tillie thinks that I should be your guardian now."

"What does that mean?" Darla asked.

"Well," Jane began, thumbing for words, "It means that you would live with me and I would take care of you, at least until you turn eighteen."

"Like Max?" Darla asked.

"Yeah," Jane replied, "Kind of like that. Is this alright with you?"

''What about Tillie?" Darla asked.

"She still be around," Jane explained, "Just not as much as she was before."

Darla looked up at Jane with a weak, small smile. "It's all right with me Jane. Is it alright with you?"

"Yes," Jane said, stroking Darla's cheek, "Of course it is. I'm honored."

As Jane looked down at this child he just inherited, thinking of all the things he needed to do, -get an actual house, get rid of the Belladonna, ask for a raise, invest in some sort of weapon in case Red John came calling again-the Doctor walked in. "So I guess that means everything's settled." He said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Jane said, "Yeah, it is."

"Well, in that case," The Doctor walked over to Jane and handed him a small piece of paper, "I don't usually do this but under these circumstances, I thought it might be a good idea."

"What is it?" Jane asked, looking at the slip of paper.

"A way to reach me," The Doctor answered, "In case Darla had problems of the non-usual variety." And with that she turned around.

"Doctor," Darla called out in her new, completely-human voice.

The Doctor turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you." She said, gratefully.

The Doctor smiled. He wished he could have more endings like this. "You're welcome." Then he turned around and walked out of the room.

"You think we'll ever see him again?" Tillie asked.

"Probably not," Jane said, "But if Darla does have a problem that's not of this world, I have a feeling he'll come back." He took his adopted daughter's hand, and Tillie took his free hand. Surprised by the contact, Jane looked over at her. All she did was smile at him.

He had the feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who, How I Met Your Mother, Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars **_**or **_**Hawaii 5-0. **_

''Wow," Quinn said, the story still stoking in, "I mean, wow."'

"Is Darla oaky now?" Lilly asked, holding Marvin tight against her chest.

"To my knowledge, yes," The Doctor said, "I mean, admittedly I haven't checked in or anything, but the phone isn't ringing so I'm guessing he's fine."

"So, Doctor," Quinn began, "How often do things like this happen to you?"

After a moment of thought the Doctor responded with, "That's a loaded question."

"How is that a loaded question?" Quinn asked.

''Let me put it this way," Robin cut in, "The last time he was here the stories he told us included an alien black market right here in this city, a clan of human flesh eating aliens who tried to eat a couple of lawyers who called social services on them-"

"By the way, those guys were opposing counsel on a case of mine about a month ago," Marshal interjected, "They seem to be doing alright now. Although I saw them holding hands outside the courthouse-"

"Anyway," Robin said, taking back the conversation, "Other than that the story also included a pregnant, stranded alien, a kid with telekinetic-like abilities that the people on his planet thought was sorcery, and the races of lizard people and Abnormals that live at the center of the Earth. Things like this is just Tuesday for this guy."

"And again," Quinn began, "Wow."

"I know," Marshal said, "His stories are so awesome, they're almost as awesome as the _Star Wars _saga."

"That's real you know," The Doctor added in, casually.

"What?!"Marshal exclaimed, stunned but elated.

"Well, maybe not all of it," The Doctor admitted, "Gorge Lucas had a slight physic episode, but between the parts where he probably had to fill in the blanks, and whatever dramatic literally license he might have use, there is a slight margin for error."

"Okay, even with that," Marshal began, "This-is-AWESOME! Have you, like ever met, any _Star Wars _characters?"

"Well," The Doctor began, "There was this one time, but I'm sure you'd want to hear about it-"

"Are you kidding?!" Marshall exclaimed, "Of course I would!"

Lilly put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Sorry, Doctor, he's a bit of a fanatic when it comes to _Star Wars._"

"I noticed," The Doctor said, "That's why I'm unsure because some _Stars Wars _fans don't have very nice feelings about a certain cartoon spin-off..."

"_The Clone Wars?!" _ Marshall exclaimed, this time a bit mad, "Really?!That stuff really happened?!"

"Well, I don't know how much of it," The Doctor said, "I didn't exactly grill her over it, the poor girl had been through enough..."

"Okay, now I got to here this story," Ted, also a _Star Wars _fan, cut in, "And please, start from the beginning."

"Well," The Doctor began, "That's going to be a little though because there are a couple of different sides to this one, and I wasn't there for all of it. But I'll start with the beginning of my part. I had made the mistake of parking the TARDIS in the office of a police unit known as 5-0..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who, Hawaii 5-0, **_**or **_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars.**_

The Doctor found himself in a staring contest with four loaded guns. Well, those and the people _holding _ the loaded guns.

"5-0, identify yourself!" One of them, a muscular man with brown hair and tattoos the ran down his arm, bellowed.

"Me?" The Doctor asked, his hands in the air.

"No, I'm talking to the blue box behind you," Tattoo Guy said in an exasperated tone, "**OF COURSE YOU!**"

"Oh, " The Doctor, "Well, I'm the Doctor, and the box behind me is the TARDIS."

"What are you doing here?" Tattoo guy demanded," And better yet _how_ did you get in here?"

"We saw how he got here, Steve," The young Asian woman standing next to him said, "He materialized out of nowhere."

"Well,-I can't believe I'm asking this but-how did you materialize out of nowhere?" The man, who was apparently called Steve, revised his question.

"Do you still want me to tell you what I'm doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I want you to answer that question too," Steve said, sounding exasperated again.

"Well, I was just flying the TARDIS, the TARDIS is a spaceship you see," The Doctor explained, "And I noticed some odd readings on one of my scanners, there's some alien technology reading that shouldn't be here right now, and I decided to look into it. I just didn't realized I'd be stepping into the head quarters of people with guns. Who are you guys, anyway?"

"5-0," Steve answered.

"Ah, I've heard of you before," The Doctor commented, "Great team, 5-0. Really, you lot did some great things."

"Ah, thanks for the flattery, Doctor but I have a question, " The blonde man to the right spoke up, "Are you an alien?"

"Well," The Doctor said, "That's a bit of a personal question, isn't it. But yes, I am an alien." The Doctor started to get a little nervous. "Why?"

"Come with me," Blondie said, gesturing towards the way out of the building, "There's someone I want to you meet."

The Doctor, Blondie, as the Doctor found himself referring to the guy who had the strange interest in him, and Steve went to a modest-looking neighborhood in the city. They stopped in front of a small brown house with an orange roof. "This is where she should be," Blondie said, "She wanted to look in on that woman from the domestic disturbance a couple of days ago."

"And she is-" The Doctor asked as they walked up the sidewalk walkway.

As if on cue, the door blew open and an extremely muscular man came flying out as if being pushed out by an invisible force hitting the ground in front of them with a thud.

"Have I ever mentioned I like her style?" Steve said.

Just then, a tan, teenage girl in a deep purple frock came marching out from the kitchen stepping onto the front step, looking down at the fallen man looking like a epitome of strength. "Maybe next time you'll think before you hit your girlfriend in front of an officer of the law!"

Needless to say at this point the men had stopped in their tracks. Noticing them for the first time the girl walked towards them. She would've looked like any normal girl except her hair was white and gray stripes, done into three ponytails that made it look like she was wearing an unusually colored raccoon on her head. She had no eyebrows, but had white paint where her eyebrows should be, as well as two diamond shapes on either side of her forehead. She had arrows painted on her cheeks. All this the Doctor saw in an instant, and in that instant he knew why Blondie wanted him to meet her.

Blondie opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the alien girl said, "Danny, I know what you're going, to say, but he attacked her right in front of me, and when I tried to intervene he came at _me_. I had to do it."

"Actually I was going to introduce you this guy," Danny said, gesturing towards the Doctor, "This is the Doctor, he's an alien apparently, and he has a spaceship. I was thinking maybe-" He paused a moment, "Maybe he could get you home."

"Ahsoka Tano," The girl said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ahsoka Tano," The Doctor said, shaking her hand," I'm guessing you're the source of the alien technical readings I picked up."

"Haven't been using any, but I probably have something to do with it."

"You're bit far from home," The Doctor observed, "How did you wind up in this neck of woods?"

Ahsoka grimaced. "It's not a pretty story."

"You know what," Steve interjected, "Let's have this conversation back at 5-0 head quarters. We need to take this guy in anyway." He nudged the semi-conscious brute with his foot. "Book 'em Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes, but picked the man up and cuffed him.

After they had thrown the bully in a holding cell, they went back to 5-0 headquarters and the Doctor, Ahsoka, and the rest of the team sat down around a table. "So," The Doctor started, "Anybody want to tell me what's going on here?"

"It all started," Danny began, "When we got a tip about a guy running an illegal gambling operation..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who, Hawaii 5-0, or **_**"1,2,3,4" by Feist. **

Steve stopped the car in front of the long gray building. "This is the place," He said looking at the building.

Danny looked at the building. "This-_this _is the place?" He asked, somewhat in disbelief. The long building was made of dull gray cement bricks with a flat roof, and the building was surrounded by sidewalk and an asphalt parking lot. Not exactly the place one would think an illegal gambling operation that was described by the anonymous caller as "opulent," would take place. "Are you sure you heard the caller right?"

"Yep," Steve said, "Now all we do is watch and wait."

"Wait for what?" Danny asked. He hated it when Steve did this. It always freaked him out a little.

"For someone to show up," Steve said, "And then we go in."

"Wow, wow, wow, wait a second McGarret," Danny said, "Go in? We don't have anything to go in _on. _We don't have an arrest warrant or a search warrant, or-"

"We're not arresting anyone or searching anything," Steve said, "We're just looking to see how much of the is real."

Just then a woman in teal dress walked up, to the door, knocked on it, said something the two men couldn't make out, and walked in.

"That's our cue," Steve said, then got out of the car. Danny sighed, but got out too.

As they walked up to the door, a man in rather expensive-looking suit walked up to the door, knocked three times and when a slot opened in the door, said, "Dragon's Blood." A second after he said that, the door opened and a twenty-something man with light brown hair in a tweed sports coat usher him in.

"Dragon's Blood," Danny repeated as he watched the door shut, "That's a different codeword."

"Good thing we heard it," Steve said, walking up to the door.

"Are we still going in there?" Danny wined, walking after his at times exasperating friend, "Steve, we know something's going on here. We saw two really dressed up people go in, and have the code word, we can come back with back up."

Danny's pleads fell on deaf ears. Steve knocked on the door three times and when the slot opened said, "Dragon's Blood." The door opened, and the young man in the sports coat eyed the pair suspiciously, but let them in just the same. The duo walked down a dimly lit hall with gray walls. Danny knew why the past word was "Dragon's Blood." The whole place filled with the sweet scent by the same name. They walked out from and found, to their utter surprise, a huge space with Jockey Red carpet on the floor, ten tables filled with people gambling, a bar on the left side or the room, china incense holders high up on the walls, and even a stage, with curtains that matched the floor.

"Wow," Danny said, "Now I can see how this can be called opulent."

Steve, for once also stunned by the grand set up, said, "The whole place is insane. "

"How do you think someone could pulled off something like this without getting noticed?" Danny asked. He looked over at the bar where a gaggle of girls in very reveling, but somewhat classy dress, with faces painted in make up where fawning over the men there.

"I'm more interested in _who _could pull off something like this without getting noticed." Steve said.

Just than a someone typed on Danny's shoulder and a young female voice said, "Excuse me?"

Danny and Steve turned around to see a young girl in her late teens looking at them. She has tan skin, blue eyes and weirdly enough, hair that was white with gray stripes, or vice versa, they couldn't be sure, and white markings all over her face.

"Yes, miss?" Steve said, trying be polite but hoping they could slip away from her.

The girl looked around nervously before speaking again, her voice dropping several octaves. "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I can-sense things. Things about people. And I'm sensing that you're not the usual type of scumbags and gambling addicts that come in here, that," She moved her eyes up to them with a gleam of hope in her them," You could help me."

Steve was about to tell her she was mistaken, when Danny said, "Well, that really depends on what you need help on, Sweetheart."

The girl opened her mouth to speak but then a mean-sounding voice called out, "Gigget! Get over here! It's almost show time! "

"I have to go," She said, a sense of urgency and nervousness in her voice, "Just please, please wait for me." There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Danny reassured her, "We will."

"Thank you," She said gratefully, then ran off towards the sound of the voice. When she was gone Steve turned to Danny and asked, "Okay, what was that about?"

"I don't know," Danny said, looking in the direction the girl had went, "Maybe we should try to fallow her."

"I wasn't talking about that," Steve said, directing Danny's attention back to him, "I was talking about you nearly giving us away."

"Come on, Steve," Danny replied, "The kid is obviously in trouble, and not only that it could have something to do with this place, so helping could help us." Just then Danny caught sight of the girl again, being dragged by the arm by an extremely muscular man. She was obviously trying to keep a stiff upper lip and hide how she really felt, but the look on her face was perfectly clear. She was terrified and mortified, and wanted out of here. She was also trapped. "See, Steve? Look at that, does that look voluntary to you?"

"Okay," Steve admitted, "You might have a point. Let's try to follow them and see if we can get to the bottom of this." So saying, the two men followed the man towing the girl away, staying far enough away that he didn't notice them, but not so far that they lost him. He came to the door in the back of the room, and the pair went in, locking the door behind him. Danny went up to the door and tried to open it. "Great," Danny seethed, "Now what are we gonna do?"

Steve walked up to the door and Danny had a feeling he knew what his friend was about to do. "You're gonna kick down the door, aren't you?" Danny lamented, "We can't do that here, it'll draw too much attention. You were just gripping at me for giving us away, well, this is definitely gonna give us away. So please, don't-"

Before Danny could finish the sentence, a man with light brown hair that went a pit pasted his neck wearing a black pin-striped suit stepped onto the stage in the middle of the room. "Hello everyone," He said into the microphone with a Scottish accent. Fortunately everyone was focused on him, so nobody noticed Steve breaking down the door. "Now most of you are just here for the game," The man continued, "But that doesn't I shouldn't provide another form of entertainment for a little bit. May I present to you Miss Gigget Butterfly!"

The man stepped back and the girl they had just talked to stepped out on stage. Her face was beet red. She started to sing, _"One, two, three, four, tell me that you love me more. Sleepless long nights, that's what my youth was for." _ Just then Steve tapped an Danny's shoulder. He turned around to see Steve standing in front of an open doorway with the door in the floor. "Come on," He said, the two ran into the hallway.

The two men wandered through the endless hallways looking for any clue as to what was going on here, looking for any clue that could make sense of what was going on, and dogging the odd person walking by. After several songs, they heard the final applauds and then at least two people walking down that stairs of the stage. The pair quickly hid in a large nearby closet as a broad-shouldered man lead the girl roughly by the arm. When they had pasted the two men stepped out of the closet, looked at each other, and Danny said, pointing in the direction the other two had went, "We go that way."

Meanwhile, further down the hall where the men couldn't see, the guard escorted Ahsoka to her dressing room. He unlocked the door, and tossed her into the small, florescent lit room. She walked over to her cot, and sat down on it. She looked up, at her door, held out her hand, and focused on unopening the lock, as she had done many times before. And then sirens started blaring, breaking her concentration. She covered her ears. The blaring screeching wale of the sirens hurt her eardrums, almost piercing her flesh, but she wasn't surprised. She was use to it by now. She just lied down on the cot, holding her hands over her ears, and prayed that it would stop soon. It seem to be forever but at last they were silenced and she heard an accented voice saying, "Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Ahsoka?"

She looked up at the man in the pinstriped suit standing in the doorway and said, a mixture of contempt in determination in her voice, "Because I can't give up."

"It could be worst, you know," He said, stepping closer to her, " I set you up in a nice place, I don't hurt you, well, at least not much, the food's prime-"

"The doors locked, sirens trigger if I try to unlock it, you force me look for weaknesses in you clientele and sing to hide it, that's why you don't want any marks on me, and I only get scraps." Ahsoka snapped back.

"It'd still be easier if you just accepted the situation, my dear," He said, walking back out, "So except it." The door shut and Ahsoka heard the lock behind it.

Ahsoka sighed. She walked to open rectangle that was her closet and pulled out a green dress with an orange dragon running down the side. She took off the black evening gown she was wearing, which was now soaked in sweat from the spotlight, slipped it on and sat back on the edge of her cot. All of a sudden she felt very weak, the disappear and hopelessness building up for so long, pressing against her chest. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. _"No," _ She thought to herself, _"You must not cry. What would Anakin think if you cried? He'd be ashamed of you. Because his Padawan would never break down. Never cry." _ Then one last though rang through her head, as the first tear ran down her cheek. _"But Anakin isn't here, and even if he was, you're not his Padawan anymore." _ She held her head in her hands as the last month and a half spilled down her face. She barely noticed the loud bang and the male voice complaining about something that she couldn't make out, she was two wrapped up in her own misery, and just assuming it must be coming from the hall, whatever it was. As she wept Ahsoka felt a gentle hand stoking her hair and gentle voice whispering to her."It's alright, Sweetheart, it's alright. We're here to help."

Ahsoka looked up and saw a blonde man in his mid-thirties, the one from earlier ,crouching down so that her was at her level, staring at her. She back away immediately, holding out her hand with the palm facing out, as if ready to fight them off, but oddly enough she didn't. "The man stepped back a little, his hands out in front of him, and said, "Woe, Woe, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you. Look, I'm Danny, this is my friend Steve, you talked to us earlier, remember?"

Ahsoka leaned back towards the men a little. "Yeah, I remember. But the goons dragged me back here right after the show so I couldn't get back to you."

"Alright, well, now that we have that covered, what's your name, honey?" Danny asked.

"Ahsoka," She answered, "Ahsoka Tano."

"What, like the cartoon?" Danny asked.

"What cartoon?" Ahsoka asked.

"We can get back to that latter," Danny said, "Ms. Tano, you wouldn't, by any chance, be from another planet, would you? Normally I wouldn't ask, I myself put little stock in the possibly of intelligent life from outer space but you do look rather-peculiar."

"Hum," Ahsoka responded, "Who would've ever guest I'd find an additive that I liked less than what Gold called me."

"Gold?" Steve cut in, "Who's he?"

"The guy running his place." Ahsoka answered.

"And this Gold guy, is he forcing you to do these shows?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Was all Ahsoka said.

Danny looked at Steve, who was as horrified as he was. They had both guessed that this was probably the case, but it was still a gut-wrenching thing to hear.

"Hold on there, Doctor," Quinn said, back at the bar in the here and now, "I got to stop you here for a minute to ask you something."

"Alright," The Doctor said, "But please everyone don't start interrupting every five minutes like Ted did last time."

"Hey," Ted said, "I wasn't the only one interrupting."

"Okay, now that we have the ground rules established, can I ask my question?" Quinn asked.

"No one's stopping you," The Doctor said, cheeky-like.

Quinn ignored the Doctor's smart-mouth remark and asked, "Is it just me or do most of these stories involve the misuse of children?"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor asked.

"It just seems to me that all the stories you've told tonight involve kids getting hurt in some way," Quinn observed, "First there was Struma, your accidental kidnap victim, and then there was Darla, the girl turned into a weapon by aliens, and now this poor Ahsoka kid's been forced into some bizarre con job."

The Doctor began, "Okay, first off, I did not..."

"Yeah, and not only tonight stories, Doctor," Robin cut in, "But the last time you were here with Lea, Kyra, Max, Merlin, Begonia..."

"Okay, okay, I get the point," The Doctor conceded, "If I promise that after I finish this story I'll tell you that doesn't involve the misuse of children can we go on?"

"Yes," They all agreed.

''Thank you," The Doctor said, "Now, as I was saying,..."

"And how long has this been going on?" Steve asked.

"A month and a half," Ahsoka answered, her voice almost seething.

"Okay," Danny cut in, "We can get all this stuff latter. Right now we need to get you out of here." And then to everyone surprise, Danny scooped Ahsoka up in his arms. "Now do whatever supper warrior stuff you need to do, McGarret and let's get out of here."

And without further adieu, the three sunk out of the building. They didn't even have to knock anybody out, save the door, which Steve unceremoniously kicked off its hinges. Within the hour they had got to the safety of 5-0 headquarters. Although since Doris had decided to stop in for visit, one had to wonder how safe it really was.

"Asoka," Doris mused, sitting at the table, next to her, "That's a Japanese name, actually. Means 'Morning Baby' I believe. How appropriate a name for such a lovely girl."

"Thank you, " Ahsoka said, a bit standoffish. These people seemed okay but she wasn't sure. She looked up at Steve as he sat down across from her. "Does your mother visit you very often at work?"

"Usually she only visits when she is my work." Steve replied.

"I don't understand." Ahsoka said.

"I use to be spy," Doris explained, "Then I wanted to quit to be a wife and mother, then I faked my death for a case, and Steve only found out I was alive recently."

Ahsoka stared at her for a moment, unblinking.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Doris said.

"Now that we have that covered can we get down to business please?" Steve said, a bit disconcerted by the turn of the conversation, "Now Ahsoka, how old are you, exactly?"

"You try to guess." Ahsoka said. After a month in a half of only Gold's goons for company, she was starved for some actual conversation.

"Ten years old?" Chin-Ho said, jokingly.

She shook her head. "No, older!"

"Twenty?" Kono guessed.

"Younger." Ahsoka answered, "I'm sixteen. Exactly sixteen."

"Well, now we not only have Gold on racketeering, false impressments, but also child endangerment." Chin said.

"I'm not a child," Ahsoka protested, "I'm a Jedi. Or rather was before I left the order."

"We know, Sweetheart," Danny said, "We saw the show."

"What does that even mean?" Ahsoka asked, confused. They didn't have even have the concept of television in her galaxy and even if they did she had no way of knowing of the notoriety of her, and Adinkin and the others here.

"We'll get to that later," Steve said, "But for now Ahsoka, you don't mind being called by your first name, do you? Someone probably should've asked before now."

"You can call me Ahsoka," She replied, "Now before you got si tracked you were about to ask me something."

"Ah, yes," Steve said, "What I want to know, is how exactly did you get here?"

"It all started when I left the Jedi Order," Ahsoka began, "Actually to be more accurate, it all started when I realized I had no place to go. As if on cue, this guy walks up to me, and said he knew of a job where my skills would be useful."

"Wait a minute," Steve interrupted, "I thought you said you were forced into this."

"I was," Ahsoka replied, "The man who approached me wasn't Gold. I'm not even sure he was human. Anyway, at first I turn the guy down, but he keeps following me and talking to me so I finally decided just to hear him out. He said he'd introduce to the man who was offering the job. I sensed something was off about it, but I followed him anyway, and next thing I know somebody sneaks up behind me and shoved a cloth over my mouth and nose and I black out. I woke up in the room you found me in, and then Gold came in and laid out what was gonna happen, that I was gonna go around the club, probing his customers for weaknesses he could play to and report back to him."

"Why didn't you try to escape?" Steve asked.

"I did," Ahsoka said, "But he has this siren that goes off every time I try to unopened by any means. I tried to use the Force to open the lock, I've even tried to pick it, but that alarm always goes off and it's so loud I can't concentrate to do anything except fall to the floor and pray that it goes off soon."

"That is unbelievable," Danny said, his voice on the brink of outrage, "Can we go arrest this guy? Please tell me we have enough to arrest this guy!"

"Don't worry, after Ahsoka's testimony, we should be able to get a least a search warrant." Steve said.

"I'll give you anything you need." Ahsoka said.

"What can you tell me about the gambling operation itself?" Steve asked.

"From what I know he has four other gambling places on the island, but I don't know where they are, or how many people work in them. As for the one you found me at, " Ahsoka said, "There are 10 people working there. Five guys to run the tables, four guards and a bar tender."

Ahsoka went on to tell the team everything she knew about Gold's operation. When they were done, Steve said, "I think that's enough for tonight. We can pick up in the morning. Ahsoka, this is probably a stupid question, but ah, is there anywhere you can go tonight?"

"Honestly," Ahsoka said, "No." All of a sudden it hit her that she not only have any place to go, but no idea what she was gonna do now. Again.

"You what," Danny interjected, "You can stay at my place tonight. "

"Thank you." Ahsoka said, gratefully.

When they got home, they walked into Danny's apartment, and Danny locked the door, saying, "All right, the couch is over there, make yourself comfortable, I'll go find-hey, are you okay?"

Ahsoka was sitting on the couch, looking somewhat dazed. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine, I was just -thinking."

"About what?" Danny asked, setting down on the couch beside her.

"About my future," She wrapped her arms around herself, " Or rather the lack of one. I don't know anything about this planet, I have no place to go after tonight, and all I know how to do is fight. What am I gonna do now?"

"Well, you could go to school," Danny suggested, "That's what most kids your age do."

"I'm not a kid," Ahsoka said.

"Legally you are," Danny said, "On this planet you're legally considered a kid until you eighteen. Then you're legally considered an adult."

"Good to know." Ahsoka said, "But I don't know if I could catch up in school after being educated in a way different from here for so long." She looked down a moment, then looked up at Danny and said, "Hey, maybe I can work with you guys."

"What?" Danny responded, surprised.

"Jedi are keepers of peace, and keepers of the law, and 5-0 is keepers of peace and the law, it would work perfectly." Ahsoka explained.

"I'm not sure if that would work, but we can talk to Steve about it, see what he thinks," Danny said, "And as for a place to stay, you can stay on my couch, as long as you need."

Ahsoka smiled up at him. "Thank you."

The next day, Danny made the two of them a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. When Ahsoka saw the mass of food, she looked at Danny in disbelief and asked, "All this is for me?"

"Yeah," Danny said, "All this is for you." Then gesturing to his plate, added, "And this for me. Now, eat up, so we can get to work on time."

_"We?" _ Ahsoka asked, turning to look at Danny. Had he change his mind about her joining Five-0?

"Yeah, we," Danny said, then he caught what Ahsoka meant, "Oh, no, I'm not saying you should be a part of the team, I'm just saying you need to come with me today."

Ahsoka tried to hide her disappointment and decided to just eat. After all, she was ravenous. She picked up her fork, scooped up some of the eggs, and put in for mouth. Before she knew it she was shoveling it in as fast as she could manage, not even bothering to taste the food. Danny was actually scared by how fast she was eating. "Woe, woe, Ahsoka, slow down. You're gonna make yourself sick."

"Sorry," Ahsoka breathed, "It's just been a long time since I've had this much food."

"Oh, don't tell me Gold was starving you, too," Danny said.

"Not really," Ahsoka explained, "He has this restaurant, one of his legal ventures. He would bring me scraps from it."

"Scraps?" Danny asked, "What do you mean by scraps?"

"Extra food they had cooked but didn't get eaten for some reason." Ahsoka explained, "Yesterday I only had cheese and blue grapes for dinner."

"You know what?" Danny said, setting down his fork, "I'm starting think maybe you should join 5-0 because I think you're the one who should put the cuffs on this guy."

Ahsoka felt the need to ask, "Why are you so passionate about this? Are you always this...intense?"

"Okay, I admit, I usually don't get intense, it's just-" Danny leaned in closer to her, "I look at you, and I see someone's daughter. And I keep thinking about what if this were my daughter. And if this were my daughter, I gotta tell you, I'd, I'd probably kill the guy. You understand what I'm trying to get at here?"

"I do actually," Ahsoka said, "Although, you probably should work on keeping your passion in check."

"Oh, right," Danny said, "You Jedi think passion is a bad thing."

"How do you know so much about the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

Danny paused for minute, then said, nervously, "You know what, let's save that one for a day when you're not going through a life crisis, okay?"

"Okay," Ahsoka replied uneasily.

When they got to Five-0 headquarters that day, the team launched itself into forming a plan to bust Gold. They had found out that since her rescue yesterday, Gold been desperately looking for Ahsoka. After much debate, and Ahsoka's insisting, it was decided that Ahsoka was to be used as bait. They place Ahsoka in a back alley way of a place Gold frequented. She made of good show of looking rather despondent, and hopeless, holding her head in her hands, literally sitting in a gutter. It wasn't long before Gold showed and when he saw her, he waltzed right over to her. She heard him before she saw him. "So, did running away work for you?"

She looked up, looking surprised, and a bit remorseful. "I slept in the gutter last night."

"And how was it?" He asked, enjoying every moment of this, as if it were some sort of victory for him.

"Hard," She said, "And cold."

"Well," He replied, "There's that cot in your room back at the club."

She looked up at him. "You'd really just take me back?"

"Well," He said, "You'll have to be punished, of course, and I'll need to know how you escaped, so it doesn't happen again, but I really don't want a scene out here, so yes, I'll take you back." He reached out to grab her arm, but before he could make contact with her, Gold was surrounded by a team of four, guns held out, ready to shoot.

"Ahsoka," Steve said, "Someone else will have to read him his rights, but, you wanna-"

"Gladly," Ahsoka said, catching a pair of cuffs that were thrown to her. As she pulled God's arms behind his back, Danny said from behind her, "Nicholas Gold, you are under arrest for racatering, false imprisonment, and child endangerment. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gold said, as they lead him away. "You're gonna regret this Ahsoka."

"Somehow," Ahsoka said, walking beside Danny, "I highly doubt that."

In the weeks that followed, Ahsoka was able to get Danny and the others on board with the idea of her joining Five-0 and together in turn, they were able to get Steve on broad with the idea as well. She became a valuable member of the team, her ability to use the Force giving her an advantage over the villains they faced that the others didn't have. They helped her through the depression she sunk into after they explained that _Stat Wars _ Saga to her. They all became very good friends. She continued to live with Danny. She became like his second daughter, and even Grace began to view her as an older sister.

This leads us back to where we began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who, Hawaii 5-0, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Unwind **_**by Neal Shursman, or the song "It's Your Life," by Francesca Battistelli. **

"Hun," The Doctor mused, "There is one thing you still haven't explained."

"What?" Kona asked.

"What alien ties does Gold have?" The Doctor wondered.

"We never actually figured that one out," Steve explained.

"Well, I guess some things you're never meant to learn," The Doctor sighed, "So, Ms. Tano, what do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do you want to stay here or go back to your native galaxy?" The Doctor said.

That threw Ahsoka for a loop. She had always assumed it was a given that if she was ever given the opportunity she would go home, even if there was nothing to go back to. She never thought she could chose to stay. "Of course I want to go back. " Ahsoka answered a little too quickly and sounding a little too unsure.

"Even with everything you know about the future?" The Doctor asked.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Ahsoka asked, realizing the possibly of her knowledge wrecking time.

"No, fortunately time is still in flux as far as this is concerned," The Doctor began, "But it'd be hard to change. Especially since several events had already been set in motion. Knowing that, it's probably going to be hard for you, emotionally speaking."

_"I was concerned I wouldn't be able to part with my new friends, but thanks for bringing that up, Doctor," _ Was what Ahsoka thought, but all she said, "I think I can handle it. But I would like to say goodbye to everyone."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "There's more than just the four of them?"

"There's also Danny's daughter, Grace," Ahsoka explained, "And a few other people."

"Alright, that makes sense, so, tell you what," The Doctor began, "I'll wait and the TARDIS, and when you're ready, you can just come to me." Although, the Doctor had a feeling he'd have to come find her.

"Okay, there's just one thing about that plan, Doctor," Steve interjected.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"We need to work here, so we can't have that thing here all day," Steve explained.

"I'll park it outside." The Doctor said, getting up and walking into the TARDIS.

Six hours later, sure enough, the Doctor was sitting on the pilot's bench, feet on the consul, officially bored out of his skull. _"What's taking her so long?" _ He thought. He then decided that he should probably go check on her. Maybe she had changed her mind. He walked outside and walked back into 5-0 Headquarters. He looked around but couldn't find anyone. At last he found someone. It was Chin-Ho, setting at his desk, finishing up some work before leaving. He looked up at the sound of someone walking in. "Oh, you're still here?" He asked, surprised, "I figured you guys would be gone by now."

"My passenger never showed up," The Doctor offered for an explanation, "I was hoping she would be in here."

"She left about an hour ago," Chin-Ho replied, "Maybe she went back to pack."

"Yeah, maybe," The Doctor said, but sounding as if he didn't think that was all that was going on, "But I think maybe it's something more."

"Like what?" Chin-Ho asked.

"I think that she doesn't want to go," The Doctor began, "But she's scared to stay."

Chin-Ho didn't understand, but before he could ask the Doctor what he meant he was gone.

Ahsoka was sitting on her suitcase. She had been sitting on it since she had packed it. She had stopped said goodbye to her and Grace, stopped by Kanakoha's truck and said goodbye to him, stopped at the neighbor's apartment, and said goodbye to Cade, the boy who lived there. The she packed her things, which were basically three other dresses, a copy of _Unwind _by Neal Shursman and a few pictures. One of them was of Chin-Ho holding up a pair of fingers behind Kono's head. Another was of Steve, Steve's girlfriend Catherine, and Doris. There was also one of Kono and her boyfriend. And one of Steve and Danny. The last one was her favorite. It was of her, Danny, and Grace standing together looking almost like a family. _Family. _These people were like her family. But at the same time, back in the Galaxy, Anakin and Obi-Wan and the others were her family two. But she had left the Order. But what about those movies? She had to warn them, to figure out a way to stop it. But if what happened in them was going to happen in real life than what was the point of her going back at all? She being torn about four different ways and she didn't know what to do.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Ahsoka? Are you in there?" The Doctor's voice called from behind the door, "It's me, the Doctor."

"Come in," She called back.

The Doctor walked in, saying, "Danny said he thought you were still in here." He shut the door behind him. He took one look at Ahsoka and said, "Just as I thought."

Ahsoka had no idea what he was talking about. ''What was that mean?"

"You're not sure you want to go," The Doctor answered, simply.

"Of course I do," Ahsoka said, almost defensively.

"You say that," The Doctor began, walking over to the bed, "And yet you're there sitting on your suitcase, with a look on your face that's screaming, 'I'm torn'." The Doctor sat down on the bed beside Ahsoka and her suitcase. "Ahsoka, while you've been here have you had the pleasure of watching _The Sound Of Music?_"

"Once," Ahsoka answered. Then a stricken look crossed her face, and she gave the Doctor a discontented look saying, "I'm not in love with Danny."

"I'm not saying you are," The Doctor said, "But you understand why Maria ran away back the Abby in the first place right?"

"She was scared," Ahsoka replied, "She had spent her whole life with this plan to commit herself to God, and her feelings for the Captain made her feel guilty, and...oh." She saw what the Doctor was getting at.

"Yes," The Doctor said, gently, "And you remember what the Reverend Mother told her?"

"That just because she loved the Captain, it didn't mean she loved God less," Asoka answered, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Because," The Doctor began, "You're scared, and you feel guilty about abandoning your Galaxy, but at the same you don't want to abandon this new life with a team, friends emotions, passions, love, and family. I know you're not sure, so you play it safe, try to run away."

Ahsoka didn't try to deny it. _"Why should I ?" _She thought to herself, _"He's right." _ ''It's like...it's like I'm being divided into two different parts," She confessed, "Part of me wants to stay here, and another part of me wants to go back. " She looked up at the Doctor and added, "Which side do I listen to?"

"Well," The Doctor said, "That's really up to you. I mean, to do something I have done before and paraphrase Mrs. Francesca Battistelli, it's your life, so, what are you gonna do?"

"You know, Doctor," Ahsoka said, "You're not being very helpful."

"I don't think I can be in this situation," The Doctor said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "But you know," The Doctor said, "I think I know someone who can."

The door opened and Danny walked in.

"Danny?" Ahsoka said, half statement, half question.

"Sorry," Danny began, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was walking by, and I couldn't help over hearing. Ahsoka, you know I view you as a daughter, right?"

"I know." Ahsoka said.

"And you know you're like an older sister to Grace, right?" Danny continued.

"I am?" She asked.

"Yeah, you are," Danny said, "I guess what I'm trying to say here is, we all love you, and whatever you decide, you will always have a home you can go to, and I just wanted you to know that."

Tears welled up in Ahsoka's eyes.

The Doctor leaned over to her. "So Ahsoka," He began, "What's it gonna be?"

Ahsoka and Danny's eye met for a moment and the she jumped off the suitcase, rushed over to Danny and threw her arms around his neck, the tears now streaming down her face. Only this time they were happy tears. "I love you," She breathed.

"I love you too," Danny told her.

"Well," The Doctor said, standing up, "I guess that answers that question. Now, since it seems I'm not needed, I'm gonna leave you to your love fest." The Doctor tried to slip around the pair, but Ahsoka let go of Danny, turned around and threw her arm around the Doctor. "Okay," The Doctor said, "That was unexpected. You seem to be in a hugging mood today."

Ahsoka leaned back. "It's just all I could think to do to say thank you."

"Thank me?" The Doctor asked, "What for? I didn't do anything."

"That's where your wrong," Ahsoka said, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know how much my family meant to me."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, thought he felt himself getting a little teary too. "You're very welcome, Ahsoka Tano. Oh, or is it Ahsoka Williams now?"

Ahsoka looked back at Danny and asked, "How 'bout Tano-Williams?"

"That,'' Danny said, walking towards her," Is a great idea, and now Ms. Tano-Williams, we have to tell everyone the change in plans. Doctor, do you want to join us?"

"Actually I think I've done enough for today, so I'll just see myself out," The Doctor said, walking out of the room," Ahsoka Tano- Williams, your new life has begun. Live it well. And you, Danny Williams, you take of her."

Before the pair could answer the Doctor walked out, and left the apartment. ''Danny?'' Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah?" Danny replied.

"We're not gonna see him again, are we?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Danny said, "No, I don't think we will."

And so that is how it came to be, that while Danny and Ahsoka made an unexpected visit to Rachel's, as Ahsoka, spun Grace around joyously, as they accidently interrupted make-out session between Steve and Catherine, the Doctor set off the places unknown, glad to be part of such happy story for once.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who, How I Met Your Mother, **_**or **_**In Plain Sight. **_

"That-was-AWESOME!" Marshall said, immediately, "And not just because it shows _Star Wars _ is real, but because the bad guys get what's coming to them, the good guys gets what coming to them, and it had a happy ending! And I mean, come on, how many times does that actually happen in real life?"

"Oh, I'm sure it happens more often than you think," The Doctor assured him.

"That's a pretty bold statement," Ted said, "Do you have any, I don't know, specific examples maybe, to prove it?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Doctor asked.

"I think what Ted's referring to, Doctor," Robin said, "Is that when you were telling us about Ahsoka and Five-0 you promised to tell a story that _didn't _involve kids getting hurt when you were done."

"Oh, I did, didn't I ?" The Doctor said, "Well, give me a second, let me think." What was a good story he could tell? He had so many stories to pick from. And so many of them were terrible. They involved terrible things, horrific tragedies, dreadful loses, horrifying events. But for as many of those as there were, there were just as many good ones. Wonders of the universe, the beauty of life, deeds that showed off the best in humanity. Yes, that was what he needed, he needed to think of one of those brilliant stories to tell Quinn, and Robin, and Ted, and Lilly, and Marshall...yes, that was it! He had met another Marshall once before, while in Tennessee. Yes, Marshall Man and his friend, Mary, and Mary's baby, Nora, they helped with the custody battle! Literally, it was an actual battle.

"Well," The Doctor said, "This is another complicated one because I wasn't there for the beginning of it, but it all works out in the end. It begins with these two U.S, Marshalls from Albecuqure. Mary Shandon and Marshall Man. They gone to Tennessee to see an old friend..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who **_**or **_**In Plain Sight. **_

Mary Shandon had her head against the car window. They had been driving for nearly a day, taking turns driving, and it really seemed like it should be time for her turn again. She looked over to her friend Marshall Man, giving him a death glare. It didn't matter that he was technically her boss now, she could still stare him down if she wanted.

"What is it?" Marshall asked, his usual mellow self. That really annoyed her right now.

"Don't ask me what is it. You know what it is." Mary snapped, "It's my turn to drive."

"No, it's not," Marshall said, "You have 14 minutes 'till it's your turn, and besides we're almost there, anyway."

"You're just saying that because you want to drive." Mary mumbled, in a rather disgruntled tone.

"Nora, I think you're mommy's been stuck in the car too long," Marshall called back to Mary's baby daughter, "She's starting to get cranky."

Nora gurgled which caused Mary to look back her. In her booster seat, little Nora was anything but cranky, chewing on her keys, playing with her little stuffed puppy dog, she was having an infant's version of a blast.

"I still can't believe Mark," Mary complained, looking back at the road, "Saying he can't watch Nora because he can't get out of going to a business convention, because he already paid emission, and it's just be throwing away money. Oh, please, cry me a river."

"Well, at least Cat gets to meet the baby," Marshall pointed out, "She's gonna love Nora."

''Yeah, I know that," Mary said, in the tone she used when she thought someone was an idiot, "Everyone loves Nora, she's the best baby in the world, but Cat said on the phone she needed help with an unusual situation. I can't deal with unusual situations and take care of a baby at the same time. In fact, I think that's child endangerment."

"I'm sure we can get someone to babysit her," Marshall assured her, "And besides, she's in the Tennessee foothills, how bad could it be?"

"Have you ever seen _Deliverance?" _ Mary muttered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't talk like that when we get there," Marshall said, "Which would be now." Just after he said that they drove pass a sign that read, JUNO, Tennessee, Population, 201.

As they drove down a Main Street, lined with slightly worn shops, Marshall said, "Okay, she said lived on Mulberry Lane. You go from Main Street, turn on The Vender's Stroll, whatever the heck that is, then take a right onto Maple Street, then turn left, and we'll be on Mulberry Lane, she's the first house on the right. Now, the first question is, where is The Vender's Stroll?"

"More like _what _is The Vendor's Stroll?" Mary quipped.

"I'm gonna park at that gas station, see if they know," Marshall declared, "You wanna go in with me or wait in the car?"

"I'll wait in the car," Mary said, "If one of us doesn't stay with it, it's bound to get stolen."

"Nice to see you're your usual optimistic self," Marshall said, getting out of the car, and shutting the door behind him.

Marshall walked into the gas station and walked to the counter where a man with deep grey eyes, and peach fuzz hair sat, looking rather bored. He looked up at Marshall when he walked in.

"Excuse me," Marshall said, walking over to the desk, "Me and my friend are looking for The Vender's Stroll. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah," The man answered, "Everyone 'round here does. You take a right off of Main Street and that's it. You can't miss it, it's got people walking up and down it trying to sell stuff, hence the name."

"Oh," Marshall said, "That's-different. And actually kind of cool-sounding. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," The man said, as he watched Marshall walk out the door.

When Marshall got back in the car Mary looked at him and said, "So?"

"Take a right on Main Street and look for people selling stuff," He answered.

"What?!" Mary replied.

"Yeah, apparently it's called The Vendor's Stroll because vendor's walked up and down it selling stuff," Marshall explained.

"Well, that's a throwback," Mary scoffed, with a tone of almost disgust, "What year do these people think it is? 1900?"

"I think it's a nifty concept," Marshall responded.

"Yeah, until one of these freaks run out in front of the car," Mary shot back, "And who says 'nifty' anymore?"

They drove off and made a right as they told, and sure enough, there were people walking up and down the blocks calling out, letting people know what they were selling; roses, soy milk, fresh bread, boxes of tea, blankets, soaps, clothes, and more. One woman in a threadbare brown coat pushing a baby stroller and holding a buddle of brightly colored pelts flagged them down. Mary looked over at Marshal and said, ''If you pull over there, I will kill you, I swear."

Marshall ignored Mary's threat and pulled over to where the woman stood, and rolled down the window. He could see now that in addition to the baby, a cute little guy who looked to be about five months old, a five year old with blonde hair that matched her mother's hid behind the woman's legs. The woman herself smiled at Marshall weakly. "Care to buy a sheep skin rug?"

Mary scoffed. "Oh, please, you have got to be kidding me." But Marshall got out of the car.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Mary hissed.

"Looking at this lady's rugs," Marshall said, then looking at the woman, added, "May I?"

"Oh, of course," The woman said.

Marshall started flipping through the rugs. "I didn't know sheep came in so many colors," Marshall said, looking at a bright orange pelt.

"Well, some of them are dyed," The woman said awkwardly.

"Well, I think I'll stick with the traditional white. " Marshall said pulling out a white sheepskin rug, "How much?"

"One dollar, sir," The woman answered.

Marshall took out his wallet and pulled out a dollar. He handed it to the woman, who smiled at him. "Thank you sir," The woman said, almost overjoyed, "Thank you so, so much."

"Don't mention it," Marshall said, walking to the car, and putting the rug in the back, "I needed a new rug for my apartment, anyway." Then he got back in the car in drove away. "What is it?" Marshall asked, seeing Mary's exasperated look.

"Don't ask me what is it, you know what it is," Marry snapped, then imitating him, added, "I needed a new rug for my apartment, anyway. Oh, please, you're not even in your apartment anymore, it's Abigail's , and do you think she's gonna want in ugly sheep-skin rug on her floor?"

"If she doesn't like it I'm sure I can give it to someone." Marshall said.

"Well, just for the record you're not pawning it off on me," Mary said, with all the authority she could muster, "Send it to Stand or something."

"If you're done, I think we're here," Marshall said, pulling to the driveway of cute little sage green house that looked like it belonged in the dollhouse section of a toy store. A woman with short brown hair, smartly dress in brown pants, a white t-shirt tank top, and a brown jacket was waiting on the front steps to greet them. The woman started to walked over them as Marshall and Mary got out of the car. She and Marshall grinned at each other. "Marshal," The woman beamed, moving in for a hug.

"Cat," Marshall beamed back, embracing her.

As the hug broke, Marshall said, "How's Juno treating you?"

"Good, except for..." Cat began, "You know, that thing I need help with."

Before Marshall could asked what that was, Cat exclaimed, "Mary!" Then walked over to Mary, who was walking over to Cat as well, holding Nora. The two hugged, then when the embrace broke, Cat looked at Nora, and awkwardly said, "Oh, you brought the baby with you."

"Yeah, sorry," Mary said, "Mark had a thing that he apparently couldn't get out of, the idiot. Is it gonna be a problem?"

"No," Cat said, "It's just this could get dangerous."

That left Mary and Marshall even more confused than they already were. Not that they didn't know it could be dangerous, but why call them, and not someone closer? "Yeah," Marshal said, "Would you mind telling us what 'this' is?"

Cat looked around a minute then said, "Why don't we talk about it inside?"

They walked inside, and the first thing they saw was a woman about Mary's age, with long brown hair and blue eyes, and a little girl sitting on a green couch. It was obvious just by looking at her that the girl was different. She appeared to be about six-year-old, but was small for her age, and her head was too large for her little body. Her eyes were huge t0o, and went upward, even the blue irises' and the black pupils. She had white and wispy hair.

"Mary, Marshal," Cat began, "This Christine, and her daughter, Kasey."

Mary and Marshal sat down in the chairs beside the couch, and Cat sat beside Christine and Kasey. Christine looked over at her little daughter and said, "Kasey, honey, why don't you go play in the kitchen?"

The little girl obediently slid off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Marshall turned his head, following the little girl's movement, then turned back to the group and said, "What was that all about?"

Cat looked over at Christine and said, "Do you want to start?"

Christine nodded. "Six years ago, I was abducted by aliens-"

''Oh God," Mary groaned.

"Mary," Marshall said, "Let's hear the woman out."

"Abducted by aliens, Marshal?" Mary demanded, "Really? We're seriously gonna listen to this?"

"Cat apparently felt there was enough stock in the story to call us in," Marshall pointed out, "Plus did you see her kid?''

Mary knew Marshall had point, but wasn't gonna admit it, so she said nothing.

Christine began again. "I don't remember what happened on that day, but I woke up in my back yard and week later I found out I was pregnant. I'm not an idiot-"

"You could've fooled me." Mary murmured.

"Anyway," Christine said, ignoring the comment, "I put two and two together, and I was afraid that they would come back for my baby, and I have a friend who lives in the backwoods around here, her name is Lulu Bell, you might've seen here, she sells sheep skin rugs on The Vendors Stroll-"

"Yes, I brought a rug from her," Marshall said. Mary rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she appreciated that," Christine said, "Anyway, I moved up here, where it'd be harder to find me, built a nice cabin, built a smokehouse for meat, sold the meat for cash flow, before all this happened I was a manager at a deli, I home school Kasey so no notices she's-well, you saw her, I thought it was over, but two days ago, they came back."

"The aliens that impregnated you came back, you mean?" Marshall asked.

"Yes!" Christine cried, "I know it sounds crazy, and I wouldn't believe it if it hadn't happened to me and Cat probably wouldn't believe me if she hadn't seen it herself but it's true and now they're gonna take away my little girl!"

"What exactly did you see, Cat?'' Marshal asked.

"First there was this sliver saucer-shaped thing about the size of a car," Cat said, "I'm not the only one who saw it, so did half the town, but I was the only one who went into the backwoods to try to figure out what was going on. The thing was floating right over Christine's place so that's where I went. I get down, and Christine hiding with Kasey in the closet, and there a two dozen little grey creatures tearing through her house. Fortunately they were distracted by my appearance long enough to for Christine and Kasey to sneak out the back and make to Lulu's. But that leads to another problem."

"What?" Mary asked, thinking this must be some sort of perverse joke.

"That," Cat said, "Is something you're gonna have to see." She stood up as she said, "I'll drive."

Thus began a very awkward drive through the backwoods of Juno Tennessee. Cat drove like she said she would, Marshall sat beside her, and Mary, Nora, Christine and Kasey all crammed in the back. Kasey sat in Christine's lap, mother gripping daughter tight. Nora stat in her booster seat, and Mary sat in the seat next to her. Even though she very much doubted Christine's story, she suddenly wanted to be close to Nora.

"We're here," Cat said, parking up in front of a white trailer home with a shabby brown roof. To their surprise, Lulu Bell slept out of the door, holding her baby boy, and followed out by her little girl. "It's her house," Cat explained, "Hers and her husband Bubba's and their four children. "

"Figures there'd be someone named Bubba around here," Mary murmured getting out of the car, "I just didn't think it'd be the same guy who had four kids."

Lulu Bell went up to meet them, and said, "He's back this way."

"Who is?" Marshal asked, moving with the group.

"We just call him Ducky," Lulu Bell said. She then proceeded to lead them to the pack of the house, where a stand used to tie horses reins had been set up. When they saw what was there, they were all stunned speechless, except for Mary, who said, ''What the Hell?"

Tied to the post was a dark greened-skinned creature a little taller than Marshal, with a duck-billed sot and a large crest on the back of its head.

"What," Marshal began, "Is-that?"

"That," An accented voice said from behind him, "appears to be a Hadrosaur."


	14. Chapter 14

They all turned around to see a man in blue suit and tennis shoes, with hair that stuck up.

Mary was the first to speak. "Who the Hell are you?"

"I," The man began, starting to walk towards them, "Am the Doctor. And really, can we try not to swear in front of the kids?"

"Okay," Mary said, looking around and realizing there _were_ a lot of small children there, '' Now that we have that covered, what the _heck _are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just passing through, and I noticed some unusual radiation," The Doctor began, " I check it out, and, sure enough, not only is there a Gray scout ship flying around, the radiation from the fuel leak they had has reanimated several dinosaur corpses and put the flesh back on the bone!"

"Oh, please," Mary snorted, "That's the most ludicrous story I've heard all day. "

"And yet there it is," Marshall said, nodding back to the Ducky The Hadrosaur.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "Actually why is he tied to a rein post, anyway?"

The whole group turned to Lulu Bell. As she walked up to the Doctor, they all seemed to part the way for her. "My name is Lulu Bell Atkins," She began, "And this is my daughter, Ice," the little girl looked out from behind her mother, and waved. The Doctor waved back and smiled at her. "And this is my son, Halbert." The baby cooed sweetly and smiled. "I found this thing on our land a few weeks ago, and we were going to try to sell it to someone when my husband came up to visit from his job."

"Are you telling me the only specimen of Hadrosaur in existence in you were going to _sell _it? " The Doctor asked in disbelief, "What kind of person does that?"

"It's not like we want to do it," Lulu Bell defended herself, "My husband only makes 500 dollars a year at his job as curator of Big Al's Roadside Museum Of Things That Get Big When You Put Them In Water, if we're lucky, we have four kids, the only job I can get is peddling sheep rugs up and down The Vendor's Stroll we're living off of grain portaged and root vegetables. We were going to use the money to just survive!"

_"Well, I can hardly fault them for that," _The Doctor thought to himself, and said out loud, "All right, I'll give you that. Now, the bigger question is, why are the Grays here?" Then he eyed Kasey in the crowd and knew exactly what she was. "Oh, no, not again," He groaned, "They promised they'd stop."

"Who promised they'd stop what?" Marshall asked.

"The Grays!" The Doctor shouted, slapping a hand on his forehead, "Six years ago they swore in front of the Shadow Proclamation that would cease with their experiments on unwilling humans subjects and stop artificially inseminating human females against their will but look here, an obviously human-Gray hybrid, poor lass. But why didn't they take her? They usually take hybrid children before they're even born."

Kasey curled in closer to Christine, looking scared. "Mommy..."

"Oh, sorry," The Doctor said, realizing what he had done, "I didn't mean to scare you. Look maybe it would be best if there weren't any little ears around for this conversation, if you know what I mean."

Lulu Bell lent down close to Ice and said, "Ice, sweetie, take Kasey inside and go play."

Without a word they two girl went inside the trailer. Christine was the first to speak. "I'm Kasey's mother."

"And just to clarify, Kasey's the little hybrid girl?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Christine replied, "I came up here to hide from them six years ago, and until yesterday it worked. "

The Doctor thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "Of course! It all makes perfect sense now!"

"What does?" Marshall asked.

"Everything's that going on here," The Doctor said, "Don't you see? Six years ago the Gray have to agree to stop human experimentation, it was that or go to war with all Shadow Proclamation allied planets-"

"Wait a second," Mary cut in, "Shadow what?"

"Shadow Proclamation," The Doctor answered, "Posh word for space police. Anyway, they're still slowly becoming infertile, that's why they started the experiments in the first place, so they need more hybrids, and by happy coincidence, the one that got away is still out there, so what do they do? "

No one said anything but they all looked engaged.

"They search for the one that got away until they find her!" The Doctor exclaimed, "And then they go get her, and the consequences to the planet be dammed! By the way, how did you escape? They should've already found you by now."

"They did," Christine responded, "Cat showed up and distracted them and we managed to get away."

"Cat?" The Doctor asked.

"That's me," Cat said, stepping forward, "Cat Borden, U.S. Marshall."

"Well, Cat Borden," The Doctor began, "You are a very capable young woman."

"Wait a minute," Mary interjected, "How do you know all this stuff?"

"Oh," The Doctor said, "I probably should've lead with this, um, I'm a alien."

"And I take it you don't mean from a foreign country," Marshal deuced.

"No," The Doctor confirmed, "I mean from a foreign planet."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Mary," Cat murmured.

"Oh, come on," Mary said, exasperated, "Why should we believe this guy? "

"Maybe because he's the only guy who has any idea what's going on." Marshal pointed out.

"How do we knows he's just not crazy?" Mary argued.

Before the debate could go any further Christine screamed. They all turned and saw a creature about as tall as Cat, (Cat was rather petite) with gray skin, a large head, large back eyes, and a small silted mouth, wearing a one-piece blue uniform. "It's them!" Christine screamed, "They've found us!"

The alien opened it small mouth and began to speak. "Who speak for the humans?"

Everyone looked at each other for the answer. ''Let me do it," The Doctor urged, "I know what to say."

"Okay, Doctor," Cat said.

"Yes, Doctor," Christine consented.

"You've got my vote," Marshal added.

"Mine too," Lulu Bell agreed.

Then they all looked at Mary, their only hold out. "Alright," Mary gave in, "You can speak for us."

With that settled, the Doctor stepped forward. "I speak for them. Now you know that under the terms of the Earth Treaty you cannot be here, so what are you doing here?"

Mary mouthed the words "Earth Treaty?" to Cat. She mouthed the words "Just go with it" back.

"The hybrid child," The Gray said, neutrally, "We want to take it with us."

Christine looked like she could barely contain herself. Mary leaned in and hissed, "Hey! Keep it together. It's the only way you're going to get through this."

Cat put a hand on her shoulder, "Let the Doctor handle it."

While this was going on, the Doctor firmly told the Gray, "No."

"The hybrid child in question was conceived and most likely born before the treaty was made," The Grey augured, "Under it we were allowed to take it."

"First off, the child is not an it, the child is a her." The Doctor said.

"We could not know that," The Grey replied, "We were not there for the birth. And the gender of the hybrid child does not change the facts of the matter."

"Yeah, well what about her mother?" The Doctor snapped back, "I know on Graylick parental rights are quickly disappearing, here the mother still has a right to decide her child's fate."

"We created the hybrid child," The Grey said, "We have a right to her."

"You have no right!" Christine screamed, no longer able to take it, lunging forward, "I'm her mother! Me!" Marshall, Mary, Lulu Bell, and Cat tried to pull her back as she continued, "I've took care of her, I've protected her, I love her!" Christine breathed stopped fighting the arms that grabbed her, and tried to meet the Grey's eyes. "Please. Please, she's just a little girl."

The Grey paused a minute, then said, his voice border-line cold, "We mean the child no harm. But she is necessary for our survival. Surely you must understand that."

"Oh, come on," Mary said, "It's not like she's the only hybrid. From what I understand you made a bunch of other kids, and Christine here was the only smart enough to evade you freaks!"

"Yeah, thanks Mary, I don't think that's helping," The Doctor said, then to Grey, added, "But Inspector Shandon has a point. You have at least 200 hybrid in your care at the moment, maybe more. So why do you need one more?"

"We have not yet found a solution for our sterility," The Grey explained, " We need all the hybrid children we have sired."

"She's a child, not a lab rat," The Doctor said, "If you want the child you'll have to give us a better reason for handing her over."

"The humans of this planet haven't acknowledged intelligent life on other planets," The Grey said, "The child is an outcast here, and that is if she's fortunate."

"Oh, come one, the only one trying to put tubes in her is you," The Doctor argued, "I'm sorry, but you can't have her."

The Grey was silent for a minute, baffled by their resistance. "Then I will be back," He said at last, at least the Grey seemed like a he, "And next time I won't be alone." Then he turned around and walked off into the woods from wench he came.

Christine fell to her knees. "Oh, God, they're gonna take her! There's nothing we can do to stop it!"

The Doctor crouched down in front of her, gently cupped her face, and his hand, and said, "Christine, listen to me. They aren't going to take Kasey, we are not going to let them."

"But how?" Christine said, tears filling her eyes, ''How?"

"We'll find a way." The Doctor said, his voice almost a whisper. Just then a voice called from other side of the house, calling, "Lulu Bell! Lulu!"

"Back here, Bubba!" Lulu Bell called out.

They all turned towards the voice in time to see a sandy-haired man in faded overalls and a faded plaid shirt, with two children, a girl of about nine in a red dress with brown hair done back in pigtails, and a six-year-old boy with brown hair, wearing a blue and red long sleeve shirt and faded jeans, run to the back of the house. "What's going on? I was getting the kids from school to surprise them, and I saw this...this...thing rushing towards our house! And who are all these people?! What are they doing here?"

"The aliens came for Kasey," Lulu Bell said solemnly, if somewhat casually, "And apparently the radiation from their ship caused dinosaurs to come back to life. Don't ask me how, that's just what this guy told us." She gestured towards the Doctor with her head, and added, "That's the Doctor. He's an alien too, apparently, and he noticed something weird was going and popped in to see what was the matter, wound up in this mess. Those two over there," She gestured to Mary, Nora, and Marshal, "Are Cat's friends, Mary, Marshal, and their daughter, Nora."

"Oh, no," Marshal said quickly, "Nora's not _our _daughter."

"Just mine," Mary, "Well, obviously not just mine, I mean I wasn't adducted by, aliens, no offense. Mine and my ex, Mark's."

"Well, anyway," Lulu Bell said, "Cat called them in thinking that they could help. But so far all we've managed to do is make the aliens mad."

"How?" Bubba asked, concerned.

"We elected the Doctor as the group spokesperson," Marshal began quickly, "They wanted Kasey, the Doctor said no, Mary called the Grey a freak, the Gray went away saying when he came back he wouldn't be alone, and that's basically when you showed up."

"Oh," Bubba said, at a loss for words.

"Really?" Mary said in disbelief, "That's all you have to say? Oh?"

"Well, what else do you say to that?" Bubba retorted, "Except, maybe what's the plan now? Well, that and where's Kasey? "

"And Ice?" The girl added.

"And Halbert?" The boy added.

"They're all inside," Lulu Bell said, "We didn't want them to hear." Then turning her attention to her children, added, "You get inside too."

The two children ran inside.

"Blimey, how many kids do you have?" The Doctor asked.

"Just the four you saw," Lulu Bell answered, "The oldest Lavender is nine, Bubba Jr.'s six, Ice and five, and Halbert is five months."

"Okay, now that we got that covered I have a question," Mary said, turning the Doctor around to face her, "How did you know my last name? And how did you know I was an inspector? I never told you either of those things, and I'm pretty sure nobody else did."

The Doctor said nothing for a minute, thinking about how he should approach this. "There's a something I forgot to mention when I explained the whole alien, well, really I didn't think it was relevant, but I'm a time traveler."

"What?!" Mary said, not believing him, "What kind of excuse is that?!"

"It's not an excuse," The Doctor insisted, "I can really travel through time."

"Oh, and I suppose you've met me in the furtcure and that's why I don't know you," Mary mocked.

"No, actually it's because you've came up in history documents," The Doctor explained.

"Can please get back to the problem of the impending alien attack?" Marshal interjected.

"Right," The Doctor said, "What we need to do now, is try to figure out the Grays' weaknesses, something we can use against them. Christine, can you think of anything?"

"Well, why would I know anything?" Christine asked

"Yeah," Mary added, "Why would she know anything?"

"As we all know she was held captive by them for some period of time," The Doctor explained, "She could have noticed something, picked something up. I mean, she's been able to evade them this long somehow, right?"

Everyone turned to look at Christine. She thought a minute then said despondently, "I'm sorry, I don't know. I guess I got lucky, but now our luck's ran out."

Everyone was solemnly silent for a moment, desperately hopping a solution would fall out of the sky. Then Cat found one. "Doctor," She began, "That Earth Treaty, do you think you could get a hard copy of it?"

"I don't know how hard it will be," The Doctor said, "But I could go fetch one. Why?"

"Maybe I can find something," Cat explained, "A loophole, or a clause, that stops them from taking her."

"That might actually work," The Doctor realized, "Okay, everyone just stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Then he ran off down into the woods to where he parked the TARDIS.

"This is how we're gonna make the big scary aliens go away?" Mary said, part mockingly, part exasperated, "Throw a loophole at them?"

"Oh, and what's _your _plan, Mary?" Cat lashed back, almost defensively.

Mary said nothing else because she knew Cat had a point. No one else had a better plan.

"So what do we do now?" Marshal asked.

"Well, I guess, wait," Cat said.

Meanwhile, back at the TARDIS, the Doctor was fretfully waiting in front of a copy machine at in a room of the ship the never got used that much waiting for a copy of the Earth Treaty to come out. "Come on, come on, come on," He urged through gritted teeth, as the paper slowly crept out of the machine. "How hard is it to print out a two hundred page document?" If this was what waiting was like all the time, he was glad he was a time traveler.

At last the final page came out. "Ah!" The Doctor exclaimed in excitement and scoped up the treaty and ran out shouting, "I'll be back latter!"

The Doctor was running through the woods back to the house when he heard the first "Roar!" He turned around to see what made the noise, and when he saw it said, "Uh, oh."

About a mile away from was a T-Rex with reins on its mouth, companied by two-saucer-shaped ships, heading towards Lulu Bell's house.

"Oh my Lord," Lulu Bell said, when she saw the onslaught of aliens and domesticated ancient beasts that were charging towards her family's home. Mary and the other US Marshals pulled out their guns as she said, "Okay, every who doesn't have a weapon, in the house!"

Lulu Bell and Bubba ran into the house. Almost seconds afterwards they came storming back through the door, both armed with shot guns.

The three Marshalls turned around in surprise.

"What, you didn't think we were gonna leave you out here all by yourselves, did ya?" Lulu Bell said.

"You realize this probably isn't gonna end well?" Marshal asked, "I mean, we have guns, but they have alien weapons and a battle T-Rex."

"Well, I don't know about you," Christine said, stepping out of the front door with a rifle in her hands, " But I'm not going out without a fight."

Just then the Doctor came running up. "What are you doing?" He asked, somewhat disconcerted.

"You got a better idea?" Mary snapped.

"No," The Doctor admitted, " Not at the moment. I never thought I'd say this, but you got any more of those?" As the words left his month the Doctor could swear he heard the sound of Hell freezing over, and the beating of pig's wings.

"Sorry," Lulu Bell said, "No."

"Oh well," The Doctor said, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, "This is more effective anyway." He directed the sonic screwdriver at the two alien ships then there was a whizzing noise and the ships crashed to the ground. The small army of humans turned around to look at the Doctor in surprise.

"The ship's safety features will make so the worst anyone will receive is a few broken bones," The Doctor explained, "But this does level the playing felid to a certain extent." If the Doctor was being completely honest he was outraged that the Grays would send out two fully equipped fighter ships as well as the most infamous Dinosaur in history that was only walking around because of radiation from _their _ ships, against six humans who only had guns that wouldn't even dent the sides of said fighter ships. All over what, one child? Why did they want her so badly? Was it so wrong for Christine to have her daughter? Why couldn't the Grays entertain the idea that that they could be wrong?

Just then a line of ten Grays came out of the woods all armed with lasers. "Aim!" The Gray in the middle who wore a green uniform while all the others wore blue. He appeared to be the one in charge. All the Grays aimed orange colored lasers at the group of humans. They responded by aiming their guns at the Grays. "Fire!" The Grays fired upon the group, who fortunately were able to dogged the blasts, and managed to get off a couple rounds themselves.

The aliens lined up and tried again with the same result. Then they did it again, and this time two of them got shot. Then deciding that that definition of insanity was doing the same thing over again and expecting a different result, they started running around, shooting at the humans who shot back. Some of them even engaged members of the other side in hand to hand combat. Just then the T-Rex stormed through, raised its foot, and stomped it down on the house, smashing the building to seethereens.

"The kids!" Lulu Bell screamed.

Miraculously, the foot didn't crush any of the children, who scattered across the field. As they did so one of the Grays ran up behind a fleeing Kasey, and scooped her up, with Kasey fighting him, and screaming, "Mommy!"

"Kasey!" Christine cried out, running towards creature trying to carry off her daughter, tackling it with all the foracicity of a champion line backer. Then she started pounding on it with all the rage of an untilmate fighter. "Don't-you-dare-though her!" Christine screamed as she repeatedly punched the Gray she had pinned to the ground. The Doctor saw what was happening and knew he had to pull Christine off before she did something she couldn't take back. He over to her and picked her up ,her arms still failing. "Christine, calm down, calm down," He told her, but she just kept failing and screaming and cursing until the Doctor finally pulled her up and yelled at her harshly, 'Christine!" He was so loud and his voice was so intense, that the whole battlefield stopped and turned around, and stared at them. The Doctor and Christine stared directly at each other, with Christine breathing heavily. Then at last the Doctor said, much more calmly, "Christine, I don't blame you, if the roles were reverse I'd probably kill him too, but right now you need to calm down. Now, I have an idea that will only work while I have everyone's attestation, but I need you to take Kasey and get as far away from here as you possibly can. Do you understand?"

Instead of answering Christine scooped up Kasey and started running never looking back. When that was done the Doctor looked back at the group and addressing mainly the Grays, began, "I just have one question, just one. How dare you? How dare you, after everything you have done to this planet, waltz in here and try to destroy these people?! Over a helpless child! A helpless child that you are trying to rip away from the only planet, the only mother the only _life _she has ever known because of _your_ mistakes! Actually, it turns out I have two questions. What gives you the right to tear this place apart and kidnap her? What gives you a right to set two battle ships, and an unstoppable carnivore on innocent people because they have the nerve to defend themselves?! What makes you think you have the right to do that?! I'll tell you what, it's arrogance! The sheer arrogance that condemned your race to having to stoop to this in the first place! But now I stay, no more! " The Doctor paused a moment, catching his breath and calming down, "Now, Grays, I implore you, fix your ship and leave before this gets any worst, and believe me, it will get worst."

Marshall heard what he thought was weeping and looked at the Gray standing next to him and saw there were tears in its eye. "Are you crying?" Marshall asked.

"No," The Grey denied.

At the same time, Cat, who was beside married also heard weeping and turned to Marry and saw tears in her eyes as well. "Are _you _crying?" Cat asked.

"No," Marry denied as well, wiping away tears.

The leader of the Grays stepped towards the Doctor and said, "You are right, Doctor. Our arrogance has destroyed us, and I will not let it destroy these people as well. We will leave as soon as we can get our ship off the ground. Please, find the female, Christine, and her child tell her we will never bother them again."

The Doctor, satisfied, and somewhat surprised that his speech had worked, smiled as he said, "Don't worry. I will."

As they Grays quietly walked away, the humans and the Doctor gathered together, and went off to find Christine and Kasey.

They found the Christine trying to hotwire a car in the parking lot of the local convince store_. _ "Hey!" Mary shouted at her, banging on the passenger seat with the palm of her hand. Startled, Christine jumped in the seat and looked around then sighed in relief when she saw it was Mary.

"Good news," Lulu Bell said, putting her face near the glass as well, "The Grays are gone, and they're never coming back! They say they're gonna leave you alone, the both of you!"

Christine quickly scooted over to the passenger seat, rolled down the window and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Lulu Bell said happily, "You don't have to run anymore, you don't have to hide. It's over."

Christine got out of the car, got Kasey out of the back and holding her precious daughter in her arms, asked somewhat in disbelief, as if this news was too good to possibly be true, "How?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," Mary began," The Doctor quilted them into leaving."

Christine looked over at the Doctor with a mixture of astonishment and gratitude on her face. "Is that true?"

"Well, I didn't exactly guilt them into it," The Doctor said, semi-modestly, "More like I just made them see reason."

Christine put Kasey down and ran over to the Doctor, startling him with her intense hug. "Thank you," Christine said, tears of happiness, and relief pouring down her face, "Thank you so, so much!"

"My pleasure," The Doctor said, somewhat awkwardly, his windpipe being crushed, "You know what, I think that's enough now. Oh, look, there's Kasey, and he's looking very confused. Maybe you should go explain what's going on to her?"

"Right," Christine finally backing off the embrace and heading back towards Kasey. She knelt down in front of her so she was the same height as the little girl, and said, "Kasey, remember how Mommy said we were going to have to leave?"

"Because of the bad creatures," Kasey said.

"Well," Christine began, "Those bad creatures are gone now, and they're never coming back."

"Does that me we can stay?" Kasey asked innocently.

"Yes, it does," Christine said, but then she turned around, stood up, and added, "That is, if you still want us here after all the trouble we've caused you." It was directed at Lulu Bell and Bubba, who were now homeless.

"Of course we do," Lulu Bell said, "You didn't ask for this to happen. None of this was your fault. It was there."

Just then the Doctor cut in, "You know, I think I might have a solution to your housing problem."

They all turned to look at the Doctor. "How?"

The group made their way back to the battle sight and the stood gathered around the wreckage that had been the Atkins' family home, waiting for the Doctor to return from wherever he had went to after they had got back, telling them to stay there. Suddenly the Doctor came marching up the hill, holding a blue orb in his hand. He sat it in the middle of the wreckage and stepped back.

"How is that gonna help?" Mary asked skeptically.

"You'll see," The Doctor said, "Haven't I been right about everything so far?"

Mary just roll her eyes. Just then a light beamed out of the orb, and soon there was holographic image of the trailer. Then the whole group, even Mary, was awe-stricken as the hologram slowly began solid. Within seconds, the house was standing there, as real as anything.

"Now," The Doctor said, "I don't know if it duplicates furniture or not, so before you get too excited you might want to check that."

"Okay," Lulu Bell, still dumbstruck, said as she walked into the house.

"Wow," Mary said, also stunned, "Just wow."

"Yeah," Marshall said, "Wow pretty much sums it up."

"Thanks," The Doctor said, "Now, if you don't need anything else I must be on my way." And with that he turned around and walked away.

Silently they all watched the Doctor walked away into the sunset.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, I'm with Mary," Ted said, "Wow."

"What was that thing you used?" Lily asked, curious.

"A Transdonian construction converter," The Doctor said, "It's used to rebuild cities and countries and such after major disasters. It's very effective. So have I satisfied everyone's need?"

"It would appear so," Ted said, "Although since the Grays were trying to kidnap a six-year-old it's still a little sketchy."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor asked.

Quinn chuckled a little. "What I think Ted is trying to say," She began, "Is that he wants another story."

"Oh," The Doctor said, "You know, you could've just asked."

"It seemed like pushing it," Ted explained.

"Well, give me a minute," The Doctor said. He though a minute, then remembered that Marshall had a thing for bigfoot, various other crytids, aliens and the places were such things were hidden. Suddenly he had the perfect story in mind. "How would you like to hear about the time the over a 100 year feud between two secret agencies came to a head over the accidental snatching of a junior agent and we all discoverer a sub-species of vampire?"

"Heck yeah!" Marshall exclaimed. Lilly seemed excited as well.

"Wait a second," Robin said, "Last time you were heard you told us Vampires were extinct, except for one guy."

"Well, at the time I thought that was true," The Doctor said, " And like I said, it's really more of a sub-species of those guys, more closer to the version people think of. And anyway, it doesn't really start with . It starts with Warehouse 13, the latest in a long line of warehouses that house objects with dangerous powers. Irene Fredrick, the caretaker of the warehouse, is an old friend of mind, and she called me in to help on a situation that was unusual, even by their standards..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who **_**or **_**Warehouse 13. **_

**Author's Note: Just wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. I was at my Grandmother's and couldn't access my account(long story) . The good news is during my time away I wrote a lot more chapters. Speaking of which, I wrote this part before the **_**Warehouse 13 **_**season finale, so I'm not applying it to the story. **

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to seen Irene Fredrick standing in front of the warehouse, waiting for him. "Doctor," She said, neutrally, as was her way.

"Irene Fredrick," The Doctor said, smiling a little. Yes, they had known each other long enough he called her Irene. Sometimes. "So, where's the fire?" The Doctor asked, "When you called it sounded pretty urgent.

"Are you aware of the Warehouse's long-running feud with the covert English agency known as Torchwood?" Mrs. Fredrick asked.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, somewhat anxiously, "Ever since I learned about its existence."

"And as I understand it, you are friends with the organization's last known leader, Captain Jack Harkness," Mrs. Fredrick continued.

That gave the Doctor an inkling of what was going on. "Oh, no," The Doctor groaned, "What's he done now?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I do not own **_**Doctor Who, Warehouse 13, Torchwood, **_**or **_**Being Human.**_

Mrs. Fredrick decided that it was best for the Doctor to actually _see _what happened rather than just _hear _about it. But still as she lead the Doctor through the warehouse, she explained, "Yesterday, for reasons yet to been seen, Captain Harkness decided to pay us a little visit viva teleport."

"Teleport?" The Doctor asked, "That's impossible. I disabled his vortex manipulator ages ago."

"Apparently he got it working again," Mrs. Fredrick replied. They walked up a flight of stairs where a broad-shoulder man with brown hair and matching eyes, a rather pretty woman with curly dark hair, , and a man who was about 5 feet 8 inches tall, with dark brown hair and glasses, who was older than the other two. "Doctor, you remember Arthur Nielson," Mrs. Fredrick said.

"Yeas," The Doctor said, taking the man's hand, "Artie."

"Doctor," Artie replied, "Sorry to meet you again like this."

"Me too," The Doctor said, though he still wasn't sure what "this" was.

"And these are Agents Peter Lattimer, and Myka Bering ." Mrs. Fredrick continued.

"Pleased to meet you," The Doctor said.

"You too," Myka said, "I wish it under better circumstances, though."

"Yeah," The Doctor replied, "And other than what I've already been told what exactly would those circumstances be? I mean, I know Jack broke in, but surely he did something else otherwise everyone wouldn't look so concerned."

Everyone was silent for a second and then Mrs. Fredrick continued, "Another agent, Claudia Donovan, happened to be doing inventory at the time of the break-in, and, well, this part you better see. " She dialed in something into a computer and a hologram image showed up. A young woman, still really a girl arguably, with bright red hair was writing something down when Jack materialized in a heap on the floor. Startled the girl pulled out a small ray gun, and while there was no sound the assumed she demanding what he was doing there. Jack righted himself, holding out an arm in front of him, as if in an attempt to stay the girl's hand. Suddenly he slapped the weapon out of her hand. She opened her mouth to call out, but before she could Jack had his hand over her mouth, her struggling to get out of his grasp. In the tangle of arms and legs that Doctor couldn't know for sure, but one or both of them hit the vortex manipulator and they were gone. "Oh, Jack," The Doctor moaned, "What did you do?" He turned to the agents and said.

"We have an agent on the ground in Cardiff," Ms. Fredrick continued, "We were hoping he might return there but so far he's found nothing. We were hoping that maybe you could help."

"Of course, I'll do whatever I can," The Doctor said. He didn't believe Jack would hurt the girl, but they still should get her back and fix this mess as soon as possible. He thought a minute, then got an idea. "I have an idea," The Doctor said, and then he ran off down the stairs, saying "Everybody, follow me!" The group of agents obeyed, all the while whispering behind the Doctor's back. "Are you sure about this Artie?" Pete asked, in a whisper as they followed the strange gangly man, "This guy seems a little..." His voice trailed off.

" Eccentric?" Artie finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, that's a good word for it," Pete agreed.

"Who is he away?" Myka asked.

"The Doctor," Artie replied, and already anticipating their next question, as he had answered it twice before, "And please don't ask his name, that's the only name he's ever given, I don't think even Mrs. Fredrick knows his name. And as to how he's affiliated with the Warehouse, basically he a consultant that deals with things even we aren't all that equipped to handle. And just for the record that's only happened twice during my time at the Warehouse. Now, do you have any questions I haven't thought of ?"

"Just one," Myka said, "What's that?"

They had just stopped sort of blue police box was parked just outside the Warehouse. "What's a police box?" Pete asked.

"British police used it in the 1960s to call for back-up and sometimes to detain suspects," Myka explained, "A better question is what is it doing here?"

The Doctor opened the door, stepped inside, turned back to the group, and said, "Come on, get in. Time's wasting, and I don't like to waste time."

"Do we have to?" Artie asked. The whole 'bigger on the inside' thing had always given him the creeps, though he'd never admit it.

That didn't mean the Doctor didn't know about it. "Now Artie," The Doctor began, looking straight at the man, "I know you don't like the TARDIS, but it's the only way we're gonna find Jack, and Claudia. Now, do you want your girl back or not?"

Artie couldn't argue with that. For Claudia, he could put with the creepiness. "Alright, let's go," Artie said, walking towards the police box. Myka and Pete followed him. While Artie shook off the creepiness, the other two agents, who, while at this point seasoned where still amazed by what they saw, stood there, jaw-dropped.

"I know," The Doctor said, "It's bigger on the inside."

"Much bigger," Myka said at last.

"Yeah, I was kind of worried how we were all gonna fit in there," Pete added, "What is this place?"

"The TARDIS," The Doctor answered, "Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's my ship."

"Ship?" The pair said simultaneously, turning to Artie.

"Yeah," Artie said, "The Doctor's an alien."

"As in not here legally alien or from another planet alien?" Pete asked.

"Gee, Pete, we're in a giant spaceship descised as a phone box," Artie replied, "What do you think?"

"Yeah," Pete replied, "From another planet."

Myka still didn't want to believe it. "No way," She added in, "Okay, I know there are a lot of impossible things with this job but I still refuse to believe that there are aliens."

"That's okay," The Doctor said, working at the consol, "I don't mind. I don't need you to believe I'm anything, I just need to follow my lead."

"And what exactly are you doing over there?" Myka asked, looking over to the console.

"Trying to track Jack's vortex manipulator," The Doctor explained, then turned around and added, "You know, come to think of it the blame for all this simply falls on me, really. I should took that vortex manipulator away from Jack ages ago just in case he got it working again, but for one thing I honestly though the thing was permanently kaput, and secondly it _is _his property. And anyway, since when am I his keeper? Certainly I never dreamed he would do something like this, and-" Before the Doctor to finish, there was a _ding _from something on the console. He turned back to console. The three agents walked forward and Myka asked, "What was that?"

"I got a location on Jack's vortex manipulator," The Doctor explained, "You guys were somewhat right, he's in Wales. But not in Cardiff."The Doctor went silent when saw Jack's _exact _location.

"Doctor," Pete said, suddenly getting a bad vibe and having feeling whatever made the Doctor was go quiet was involved, "What is it?"

"Now, don't panic," The Doctor said, though whenever someone begins with 'don't panic' you know nothing good is gonna follow," But he's at Saint Joan's Hospital."

"What?!" They all said simultaneously, as missing girls and hospitals are never a good combination.

"I said, don't panic," The Doctor reminded them, "More than likely she's fine, and I'll have you there in a two minutes." And with that the Doctor started running around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers, and soon the TARDIS started moving. When stopped, the Doctor said, "We're here." Then he ran down the ramp followed by the three now _very _worried agents, out the door and strait into Jack, accidently knocking him to the ground. Jack looked up surprised, and said, "Doctor?"

The Doctor help Jack to his feet then said, "Jack, you have some explaining to do."

Seeing the three Warehouse agents standing behind the Doctor looking that they were ready to rip Jack to shreds, he said, "Oh, so you found out about that."

"Yes, I found out about that," The Doctor said, his voice somewhat strained, "Now Jack, give them back the girl, and I swear if anything's happen to her, I will let them do whatever they want to you. And I'm fairly certain they've come up with some pretty gruesome ideas."

"I can't give them back the Warehouse...girl," Jack replied. He resisted the urge to use stronger language out of habit. It had been a long, bitter feud.

"You can and you will," The Doctor said, his voice edging on dangerous.

"No really, I can't," Jack replied.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, trying to hide the fact that Jack's refuseal to hand Claudia over paired with the fact that they were standing in a hospital worried him by sounding sound cross, which he still was.

"Because I don't have her!" Jack exclaimed finally.

Everyone was silent for a second. "What?" the Doctor asked, thrown by the unforeseen turn of events.

"After we landed here she got away from me," Jack explained, "I've been looking for her ever since. I figured the logical places to look would be the hospitals." Noticing the glares from everyone in the assembled group, he quickly added, "But I really hopped I wouldn't find her here, or at least, not badly injured, or worst. I'm only making this worst for myself, aren't I?"

"Massively," The Doctor began, then got back on topic, "Jack, are you telling me that an girl who you just kidnapped is wondering around a foreign country completely lost and alone, for a whole day, anything could be happen to her, and you contacted no one? "

"Basically," Jack answered nervously.

"What in the universe were you thinking?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I was thinking I had no one to call here, if I went back to the Warehouse I'd have a dozen Telsas on me on sight," Jack began to defend his actions, "I had planned to find the little Warehouse, and put her on a flight back to the states."

"First off, the Warehouse has a name," The Doctor began, "It's Claudia. Holding on to old grudges doesn't help anyone right now. Now where all have you looked?"

"All the dinners, libraries, basically anywhere public," Jack said, "Plus all the payphones in case she wanted to try to call home, I even described her to people on the street, asking if they've seen her."

Just then as if on cue, a young man, also still a boy, really, with close cut, almost shaved brown hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing light brown capri's matching shirt, and brow plaid shirt over it, walked over to the group and said, "Excuse me, I just came in and saw-well, whatever that is, and I overheard what you just said. This girl you're looking for, she wouldn't happened to be yea high, " He held his arm up to his shoulder, " Very slight, with short bright red hair?"

"Yes!" Myka piped up.

"This girl you saw," The Doctor said, before anyone else could be speak, wanting to make sure this Claudia, "Was she wearing a black shirt, denim vest, pants that matched the vest, and black boots?"

"Yes," The young man said, "How did you know?"

"That's what she was last seen in," The Doctor answered, "Now where did you see her?"

The boy looked around at the people staring at the strange sight. Then he turned back to the Doctor and said in a low whisper, "Not here. We can talk about it back at my place, I'll take you there."

The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS and said, "Actually, I think we can give you a lift. Now, before this goes any further, I'm the Doctor, this here is Jack, and those three back there, are Pete, Myka and Artie."

"I'm Tom," The young man said, "Tom McNair."

"Well, Tom McNair," The Doctor said, turning around as the other clamored back into the TARDIS, "Come on, you too Jack, this is your mess, you help clean it."

Tom wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he wanted to help the girl so he followed the strangers' lead. When he stepped into the TARDIS his eyes balked out, and his head turned from side to side in disbelief. "What is this place?" He asked, "Who are you people?"

"Well, to answer one question," Myka began, figuring what did they have to lose, "The three of us are from a secret agency stationed across the pond in the states, he's," She pointed to Jack, "From another covert agency that does and similar job over here, so we tend to be at each other's throat, and he's," She pointed to the Doctor, "Apparently an alien who works with both agentives from time to time."

"Oh," Tom said ,thinking _"What did we get ourselves into?" _ The "we" were his friends the group were about to meet.

"He's taking this rather well, isn't he?" Pete murmured to Artie.

Hearing what Pete said, Tom said, "I've dealt with equally weird stuff. You might not believe me when I tell you what happened to the girl."

"Oh, we probably will," The Doctor added in, "Trust me. Now, where to live Tom, my boy?"

Within seconds they landed in front of the Bed And Breakfast where Tom lived. Tom stepped out of the TARDIS, turned back to the other and said, "Come on, in here."

The growing group followed Tom into his home, where they saw another young man with jet-black hair standing pacing in the kitchen. He looked up when they came in. "Tom," He said, alarmed by the presence of the strangers, "What are all these people doing here?"

"They know the girl," Tome explained, "Apparently her name is Claudia and she's with-" Tom turned around and asked, "Which group is she with exactly?"

Pete, Myka, and Artie raised their hands as Artie said, "Us. She's with us."

"And what's so important about them?" The dark-haired man asked.

"Well, apparently, they're with one covert group, and the man in the blue coat is with another covert agency that doesn't like their agency, and the man in the trench coat with the spiky hair is an alien," Tom explained.

The other man looked at them skeptically, edging calling the other man an idiot with his face. "An alien?"

"I wouldn't have believed it either except they all came out of a big blue box that materialized in the middle of St. Joan's hospital, and then brought use here." Tom replied.

"Okay, that is weird." The friend said.

"Like none of this isn't?" Pete murmured.

"Hey!" The dark-haired man snapped, "I heard that!"

"Hal," Tom said before Hal could go any further, "You know that normally I would ask this of you, but-"

Hal already knew what Tom wanted, "You want me to perform a demonstration."

"It would help speed things along," Tom said, "And every moment is important."

"Why?" Myka cut in, "What's going on? What happened to Claudia? What do you need to demonstrate?"

"This," Hal said, closing his eyes.

The group stared in shock as Hal opened them, revealing that even the whites had turned black. And opened his mouth to expose that is had fangs.


	18. Chapter 18

"So let me see if I understand this," Myka said, "Vampires and Werewolves are real?"

"Yes," Tom confirmed, "Ghost, toot, except you actually have to be a Vampire or Werewolf of such to see them. There's actually one over there, our friend, Alex." He pointed over to the chair, where, unseen by them, a young girl in her early twenties with boyish brown hair, wearing a leather jacket was sitting. Even though she knew they couldn't see her, she waved.

"Doctor," Artie began turning to him, "Did you know about this?"

"Depends on your definition of knowing actually," The Doctor said, "I mean I knew that there were creatures _like _Vampires, in fact they were actually referred to _as _Vampires but they died out ages ago, except for Telsa of course. The HAPs are slightly different story, thought, but they for the most part change when they get emotional or sometimes even at will, but they don't really do the full moon thing. These people here could be some sort of sub-species, though. I probably ought contact Helen about this after all is said and done."

The three Warehouse agents and Jack got quiet for a moment.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, unsure what they were all staring at.

"Doctor," Jack began," Helen Magnus died in 2011."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, his eyes darted back and forth and then he asked, "You mean she didn't put in the loop?"

For about the fourth time that day, the group was confused."In the loop about what?" Myka asked.

"She faked her death and started an underground Sanctuary she assembled ages back," The Doctor explained, "She wouldn't tell me how she managed when I found out about it. I was rather cross with her at the time too for not alerting me that rumors of her death had been greatly exaggerated. Hard to believe she didn't tell you lot, though."

After taking a minute to let it set in, Artie said, "Okay, this is all interesting, but what does this have to do with Claudia?"

"We," Tom began, "Me and Hal, I mean, were on our way to work, when we saw a girl get pulled into a van kicking and screaming."

Pete looked like he was about to pucke, Myka covered her mouth with her hand, and Artie just looked horrified.

"We realized it was the Vampires almost idmeditly," Hal picked up, "There was a mass number of them here months ago, but then there was an... incident," Hal looked pained a minute, then continued, "Now they're scattered across the town, in fact, I think we might be dying out again, we're not sure, since it's been radio silence, and since during the-incident their base blew up, we were looking for places where they might have taken her. "

"We knew we had to act quickly because real vampires, aren't exactly nice," Tom said.

"You can say that again," The Doctor said, "If they're still anything like they were during the age of enlightenment they're self-righteous, cold-blooded megalomaniacs."

"Well, they still are that," Tom confirmed, "They eat people, and make Werewolves like me fight, sometimes with humans. And that incident Hal was talking about they were trying to take over the world. On top of that some of them are into some really prevy stuff. I remember this one Vampire couple-"

"That's enough, Tom," Hal cut in, noticing the group's increasingly-albeit, justifiably,- horrified looks, "They get the picture."

The agents and the Doctor glared at Jack.

"Why are you all giving me the death glare?" Jack asked nervously, as if he didn't already know.

"Why are we-" Artie began, than looked up at the ceiling, slapping a hand against his leg, then looked back at Jack and said, "Not only did you kidnap her, but you _then _let her fall into the hands of filthy, kinky, racist, cold-blooded killers, who in addition to all of that are apparently also hanis prevs!"

"What's you kidnap her for?" Tom asked.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened!" Jack snapped.

"Can we please get back on topic, please?" The Doctor asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

Before anyone could respond, Hal said, "There is some good news, though."

"What?" Myka asked.

"Alex, our ghost friend, the one Tom, told you about," Hal began," She found the Vampire's hide-out, where they have her. She had just told me everything, and I was about to call Tom when he came in with you guys."

Everyone responded by glowering at Hal like they wanted to kill him. "Why didn't you lead with that?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you all kind of threw me for a loop," Hal replied, "Plus we need to explain the Vampire thing."

"We can talk about that later," Artie said, "What's important now is, is she alright? Your ghost friend, Alex, can you ask her if Claudia was alright?"

"Oh she can hear you," Tom cut in, "You just can't hear or see her."

"Well, that's helpful," The Doctor said, "Now, when Alex saw Claudia was she hurt in anyway?"

Hal looked over to the chair Alex was sitting in. "From what I could see she wasn't," Alex told Hal, "She's tied up in a cage, and terrified but other than that she was fine."

Hal looked back to the group and said, "She's justifiably scared, but other than that, she's fine."

"Okay, now that we've got that established, now onto the next important thing," The Doctor said, "Where are they?"

Hal, with the help of Alex's directions, lead the group, with now included Tom, the Doctor, Jack, Pete, Myka and Artie, to an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. They stopped just short of it. They crouched down behind some nearby bushes and surveyed the place. "Okay," The Doctor whispered, "Looks like we've got too guards in the front, two in the back." He looked at Tom, who were nearer, and asked, "Tom, do you think Alex could go in and servay the inside? Tell us what we're dealing with?"

Tom looked to Alex and before he could say anything she was gone.

"I don't believe this," Myka hissed.

"Believe what?" Pete asked, "That we're fighting Vampires."

"That we're putting our lives and Claudia's life in the hands of someone we can't even see," Myka elaborated, "Though the whole Vampire thing is pretty disconcerting too."

"Sssh," The Doctor cut in.

Everyone fell silent.

Alex ducked into a hallway where no one could see her. There looked to be about ten Vampires, all sitting around chatting with each other, it looked like. Except for the two vamps on watch at each door, they could completely catch them off-guard. Having established that she looked around for the girl. She quickly found that she was right where she found her the first time, a fence-link cage in the left side of the room, her hands tied in front of her. Only this time she had duck tape over her mouth. The Vampire must've got tired of her sassing them. She ghosted back to her friends and reported what she had seen.

"Okay," Tom said, once Alex had finished," It looks like there are two guards on both doors, but the rest seem to be off-guard. Now I figure two of each can take out the guards at the doors, then we all go in take out the rest of them." He pulled out a duffle bag and opened it up, revealing several sharpen sticks. "I brought enough stakes for everyone." He handed one to Pete and said, "You and me can take the front and Hal and Myka can take the back."

"And what are the rest of us suppose to do?" Artie put in.

"Wait here, and when we give you the signal you go in and we'll meet you there," Hal said, "It's important that we get Claudia out before nightfall."

"Why?" Myka asked, "what happens at nightfall."

"That's when Vampires are _really _active," Tom explained, "Plus, it's a full moon tonight."

Everyone exchanged worried glances. "And you're just mentioning this _now _?" Artie exclaimed.

"Well, it-hadn't come up." Tom said.

At last the Doctor spoke up. "Look, I think the one thing we can all agree on is that we need to get in there as soon as possible. So just take the stakes, do what you have to do, then we'll do what we have to do."

Pete and Myka took two stakes from the bag, Hal and Tom took theirs, then they broke up into their two teams and stepped out of the bushes. The vampires at the front door noticed them almost immediately. Hal and Myka took off for the back as Tom and Pete ran towards the vampires approaching them. They stabbed each Vampire in the heart before they could alert the others, and they turned to ashes on the ground.

Hal and Myka had just finished completely the same process in the back. The quickly ran back around to where the group had gathered. Each member of the group that was now more like a small army had a stake in their hand. "Everybody ready?" Tom, at the head of the group, asked.

Everyone looked around and nodded.

"Well then," Tom said, "Let's go."" And with that they all charged through the door, and stopped sort when they saw what was waiting there for them.

The Vampires, having heard the commotion outside had assembled in a defensive arrangement. "Well, well, well," The Vampire at the head, a slick-looking man wearing a brown suit similar to the Doctor's, said, "Look who's here. The mutt and his friends. And look, he's brought some new ones.""

"We're here for the girl," Artie spoke up sternly.

"Oh," The Vampire said coolly, "You mean _that _girl?" While he said that he nodded at the cage Claudia was in and the nearest Vampire to it -a broad-shoulder brute in a short-sleeved black shirt and ripped-up camo vest opened the cage up and roughly pulled a struggling Claudia out by her hair.

"Leave her alone!" Tom shouted.

"Oh, don't worry," The lead Vampire said, never losing his composure, ever the psychopath, "We're not gonna touch her...yet. But if you want her, you're going to have to come and get her."

"Alright then," Tom said, "Let's get started then." Then he stabbed the vampire closet to him with his stake, instantly turning him to dust.

And with that, a battle between the Vampires and humans-well, the majority of the other side was human- ensued, with them staking every Vampire they could, and the Vampire fighting and clawing and biting and pulling out knives, and playing keep away with Claudia who was futilely trying to free herself. In the mist of all the chaos no one noticed that sun had set, or that the full moon was coming out. At last not until Tom let out a pricing cry. The whole room turned to see him in mid-transformation. "Get out," He cried, sounding like he was in excruciating pain and revealing a pair of fangs, top and bottom, "I don't know how much longer I can hold it off much longer."

Even the vampires were clearly afraid. "Okay, when the savage blood-suckers look like deer in the headlights, it's time to get out," Pete said, and started to make a b-line for the door, but Myka grabbed a hold of his arm and said, "We still need to get Claudia."

They looked at the girl, who was still being held by the muscular Vampire, and had frozen in place. Then suddenly, she started waving her hands as best she could considering they were bound, at the door. She didn't want her friends to die and if that meant they had to leave her to her fate, so be it. Just then there was an eerie, soul-piercing howl that would make the bravest warrior turn tail and scream for Mommy. Tom's transformation had completely and there was a gigantic wolf on two feet snarling and lunging, but oddly enough mainly at the Vampires. Still, both sides backed away. The muscular Vampire dropped Claudia to the floor, but still Tom leaped over her and ripped the Vampire to shreds. Then he started on the next Vampire and the same brutal fashion. "Okay," Hal said, urgently, "We need to get out of here, now."

On instinct alone, everyone on that side, Hal, Alex, the Doctor, Jack, Pete, Myka, and Artie ran out of the building, inadvertently leaving Claudia on the ground, trying to crawl out of the way of Tom's carriage, getting covered with Vampire blood. Tom tore through one Vamp after the other, until all the was left of the gang was a bloody mess of limbs and entrails on the crimson-stained floor. And then the beast turned his head towards Claudia. Her heart pounding, she crawled as fast as she could but she the blood caused her to merely slip and slide on the floor as the creature lumbered over to her. Claudia closed her eyes, prepared herself for the tearing pain that was about to come and started to recite the Lord's Prayer in her head, "_Thou Father, who art in Heaven, hollowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven-" _ It was then that she realized Tom wasn't tearing her to bits and she felt something warm and wet on her face. Her eyes fluttered opened and she discovered that Tom was gently licking the blood off of her, like a mother licking a puppy. Suddenly Claudia got the notion that for some reason, even in this state, Tom had enough control not to hurt her.

Meanwhile, outside, the group had just finished processing what had happened. "Oh, my God," Myka said, sounding shocked, "We just left her there. We left her tied up with a giant wolf going on a rampage." With that she blotted back towards the building but Jacked grabbed her and pulled her back. In response Pete pulled him off her screaming, "Get away from her!"

"She was gonna go back in there!" Jack screamed, "Do you want her dying to?! Is that what you want?!"

"No!" Pete shouted, "But don't you think you've done enough?!"

Jack went still and then he said, "No. No I haven't."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Look, I can't die," Jack said, "So logically I should go in there and get her before crazy wolfed-out Tom notices her. Plus, like you keep saying, it's my mess, I'll clean it up." And with that, Jack walked back towards the building.

After a moment of silent Hal said, "Did he seriously say 'wolfed-up'?"

"Really?" Alex asked, turning to Hal, "_That's _what you got from that? Anyway, immortal or not, I better got with him." And with that, she ghosted back into the building.

"Jack!" Hal called out.

Jack turned from where he was at the edge of the door to look at Hal.

"Alex just went in there," Hal explained, "Just though you should know you have back-up."

After a moment, Jack said, "Good to know," and then stepped inside.

The first thing he saw when he stepped inside was the monster standing over Claudia, it's fangs bared. The weird thing was-well, the thing weirder than the Werewolf- was that it looked like the Werewolf was trying to gnaw off the ropes the on Claudia's hands. "What the-" Jack began, and Tom turned around at the sound of his voice and snarled at him. Jack looked around for anything he could use to defend himself when he felt something cold in his hand. He looked down to see that somehow a metal pipe had been put in his hands, and an invisible person was holding one as well. He could only guess that it was Alex, the girl who up until they could not prove was really there.

"Thanks, Alex," Jack said, "Sorry about this, Tom." Both he and Alex raised their pipes and made to charge at the beast.

"No, don't!" Claudia shouted, putting her hands up, motioning for them to stop.

They stopped but only because it hit them that not only was she in one piece but somehow her hands were unbound. "Claudia-" Jack began. At that point Tom lowered his head and growled at Jack. Claudia reached out to the creature and gently stroked its face, whispering in a soothing tone, "It's alright, they're not gonna hurt us, they're just trying to help. " Tom visibly seemed to calm as she did this.

"What the-?!" Jack exclaimed, "Are you like, the monster whisperer or something?"

"I don't think it's me," Claudia began, "I think it's him. I think that somehow either he's still got enough control not to hurt me, or for some reason the wolf doesn't want to hurt me. Maybe even protect me. Look," She held up her arms revealing the ligature marks where the ropes hand been, "He help me got the ropes. I was a mixture of nipping and clawing and working out them, but we pulled through."

Jack and Alex stopped, contemplating what they should do. As it appeared that Claudia was in danger from Tom, and in fact that they would be the ones in danger from the girl's monstrous body guard if they came near her, they both backed slowly out of the room. Unfortunately when they got back out there with no Claudia, everyone was extremely distressed.

"Where is she?" Myka asked, sounding scared of the answer.

"No," Pete said, ,"No."

The Doctor said nothing, but there was a look of mournfulness in his eyes. The girl was still young, still just a kid, and a good one at that. She didn't deserve to go out like this.

"She's not dead," Jack corrected their assumption quickly, "But something...really weird is going on in there."

"What?" The Doctor asked. What could possibly be weirder then what had already happened?

"We're not sure who this it is, if Tom retaining some control or the wolf but whatever's calling the shot apparently not only doesn't want to hurt her, is apparently trying to protect her from anything that could be a threat," Jack explained, "She stopped us from charging him and she clamed him down before he could come at us."

"It wouldn't be the first time Tom could retain some of himself while in the wolf state," Hal added in.

"Are you sure that she's alright in there?" Artie asked, not yet convicted.

After thinking a moment Jack said, "Why don't you see for yourself?" gesturing to the crack in the door.

The whole group gathered around the crack. They peaked inside to their utter surprise saw the monstrous wolf curled around Claudia and her actually starting to look sleepy. Soon she fell asleep in the creature's embrace. "Okay," Pete said, leaning back from the crack, " That was weird. It's like she's the monster whisperer or something."

"That's what I said." Jack told him.

"So, now what?" Artie asked.

"Well," The Doctor said, "Now I guess all we can do is wait for dawn."

"Great," Pete said, "It's gonna be a long night."

And so the odd group waited for the sun to come up. Some even managed to get some sleep. Those people were woken up by the sound of someone coming into the clearing. Everyone stood up and saw a lean young man with close-cut light hair hurrying into the clearing. "Relax everyone," Artie said, recognizing the man, "He's with us."

Jack, who already had his gun out, put it away.

"Every, this is Steve Jinks," Artie said, "He was the agent we mentioned was on the ground and Cardiff. How'd you know to come here?"

"Myka called me," Steve explained, "Told me what was going on."

Just then there was sound from inside the building. Claudia poked her head out. "Hey, guys!" Claudia called out.

"Hey, Claude!" Jinks called back to his partner, "You alright in there?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Claudia replied, "But, uh, could we get a towel in here or something?"

That morning Claudia woke up feeling like, well, like she slept on the floor. Rubbing her aching body she looked around and saw Tom, wide-eyed staring at her. And necked. "A-" Tom stuttered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Claudia said, starting to get up, "Just a little sore. You?"

Tom's eyes darted across the room. "There's blood everywhere," He said, panicked, "Oh, God, what did I do?"

"Just kicked vampire butt," Claudia said, "You don't remember what happened?"

"No," Tom answered, "Full moon's are kinda like being black-out drunk for me. You know, waking up in the woods with no idea what I did the night before."

"And necked, apparently," Claudia said, looking away.

"Yeah," Tom said, "This is kind of awkward."

"Yeah," Claudia agreed, " Yeah it is." With that being said, Claudia made her way over to the voices outside and poked her head out. "Hey, guys!"

Jack gave Tom his coat and they back to the B & B to regroup. After getting some clothes on, Tom went back to check on Claudia, who was in the kitchen with the Doctor. "She alright?"

"Yeah," The Doctor said, finishing bandaging the girl's wrist, "Except for the ligature wounds, some brushing and a sprung ankle, she's perfectly find, considering what she's been through."

"Yeah, I'm thought that way," Claudia said.

"Yeah," Tom replied sitting down, beside her, "You seemed that way when I met you." After a moment, he added, "And you're sure I didn't hurt you?"

"No," Claudia said, "If anything it was like you were..."

"Like I was what?" Tom asked.

"Like you were protecting me." Claudia said at last.

"Well," Tom said, brushing that back a lost strain if Claudia's bright red hair, "That actually kind of makes sense. I like protecting you, or rather, the idea of protecting you."

The Doctor looked away.

"Tom," Claudia said mischievously, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

At that the Doctor just walked away. "So?" Myka said, "We're good."

"Except for the fact that all our beliefs about the paranormal have been utterly shattered," The Doctor said, "We're good. "

"Um, actually," Hal said anxiously walking up the group, "There is something you might want to worry about. The, um, bloke in the old army coat, the one that took the girl, Claudia, in the first place? I can't find him anywhere. I think he might have snuck out the back. "

The Doctor slapped his face.

"Should we go look for him?" Pete asked slowly.

"Why bother?" Artie said, "He's probably miles away by now."

"Plus I think he's learn his lesson," The Doctor added, "I highly doubt that he'll be bothering you again anytime soon." After a moment he added, "Well, we all probably need to be going. You guys want a lift back?"

The group of Warehouse agents exchanged glances, then there was a course of, "No," "No thanks," Na," and "We'll just catch the next flight."

"Alright," The Doctor said, "Suit yourself." And with that he started to walk out the door, back to the TARDIS. He turned back around to take on last look at everyone as Claudia joined her friends and Tom looked at something on a napkin. The Doctor chuckled thinking about what it probably was.

_"I've seen weirder couples," _He thought walking out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

"Really?" Lily said, "You've seen weirder couples? "

"Yeah," The Doctor said, not getting what the big deal was.

"Weirder than a werewolf and a member of a secret organization?" Lily asked, "Weirder couples than that?"

"Oh, yes, much weirder," The Doctor confirmed, "In fact, I've seen whole families weirder than that pair. In fact, I've remember this one time in Huston..."


End file.
